Parallel Universes
by AnniaAngele
Summary: What happens if Clary is raised by shadow hunters? If Valentine succeeded the first time? Would she meet Jace, and would they fall in love? Would she and Simon be friends? The shadow hunter world as we know it would be changed completely... or would it?
1. Prologue

**Alright guys, this is my first fanfic, and I know the prologue is really short, but it's a prologue. I promise it gets better! And also, it's not all written in Jocelyn's prospective, but if I just skip to the good stuff, then nothing is going to make sense since I'm completely changing the past. So if you read the boring stuff now, then we will get to the good stuff later. Promise! ((:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, or any of the characters, or the plot. However, the twist on the plot is mine. This will be my only disclaimer for the rest of the story.**

**Prologue**

Jocelyn POV

The first Accords. Alicante is buzzing with talk about their presumed success. The wars with the down-worlders will finally be over. But I know the truth. I know that my husband, Valentine Morgenstern, is planning on ruining them because of his hate for down-worlders. A hate that caused him to abandon his parabatai, Lucian, even when he could have been saved. I know him for the monster he is. I know because he caused his own child to become no better than one, yet he doesn't see it. I know the bias he holds in his heart. I know the monster.

His plans are simple. They are genius. They are slaughter. They are the kind of plans that succeed without fail unless someone finds out. That someone is me. I am Jocelyn Fairchild Morgenstern, and I'm going to put a stop to these plans, if only for revenge of my demon-child. If only for our unborn baby. If only for the world.

The plan is to kill all the diplomats from the Fey, The Children of the Moon, The Night Children, and Lilith's Children. Simple, concise, and a mastermind of a plan. Until it's opposed. Lucian and I are going to bring in his pack, and save the Accords with as little bloodshed as possible. Except Valentine. His blood would be shed for the pain he's caused us.

His blood would be shed…


	2. Part I, Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know the prologue was super-duper short, and I'm sorry. Which is why I'm updating twice today! Yippee! So I'll try to update every weekday, but Thursdays might be hard because I have youth group. I do have a very busy schedule this year because I have 2 foreign languages, an AP class, and everything else honors (except for parenting skills… that's an easy class!) And I'm also moving at the moment. So I might not be as regular as I would like, but I definitely will be starting in November. I hope everyone likes this story and the way I write! :D Oh, I don't care about reviews. I mean they make my day, but I'm not going to tell you that you have to review a certain number of times before I'll update. If you want to review because you like it or constructive criticism, than that's awesome, but if you don't have anything you really want to say, then don't worry about trying to come up with something so that I'll update sooner. ((: I hope I'm being a good author because this is my first fanfic! Hope you like! ((: -AnniaAngele (Sorry for the super long and boring author's note. I'll get to the story now!)**

**Part I**

**Chapter 1—The Accords**

Jocelyn's POV

The Accords were here. And just as our plans were solidifying, so were Valentine's. He didn't suspect that I was going against him with his former best friend and parabatai. No, he thought I was too depressed from the birth of our demon-child to do anything other than wonder around Alicante in a daze. But he was wrong. I was much sharper than he thought. And that would be his undoing.

I snuck out of the house again to go meet with Lucian. It was the fourth time this week. Maybe I should tone it down just a little so that Valentine wouldn't get suspicious. I wasn't sure, but I did know that deadlines were approaching. Literally, DEADlines. No one, aside from Valentine, was going to die if I could help it.

Suddenly, a large wolf appeared in front of me. The first time this had happened, I screamed, but I knew better now. Lucian changed and then sauntered towards me.

"Hello Jocelyn." He greeted. Our tones were never the same as they used to be, back before Valentine had come between us. Now they were intense and worried, stressed from our frantic scheming to save the Accords.

"Hi Lucian, how are the plans coming along tonight?" I replied. Common courtesy was not on the menu when the world was in danger.

"Not so good. The lycanthropes think that letting Valentine win would be just fine with them because it would give us all a reason to attack the Shadow Hunters, and the Children of the Night. I'm trying to convince them of the urgency in which we must proceed to bring him down."

"I know. You're doing a great job, Lucian. At least there's still time." As I said this, I knew there wasn't much. No matter what I do, I know there is a possibility that we won't win, and it kills me. What would happen to me? To my daughter in my belly? It is better to never have to find out.

"You know there isn't much, Jocelyn. As do I. Don't try to be encouraging when we know what must be done but can't do it. I will get it done, but I'm not sure if I have enough of this time left."

"I'm going to be encouraging, Lucian. If I'm not, then who will be? Encouragement is one of ours biggest assets. Otherwise, we would fall down into doubt and discouragement—Two of our greatest enemies. I'm not going to let that happen, and neither will you." I felt optimistic from this speech. Giving speeches always brought me up, but never nearly as much as my art. I had to make do with speeches to Lucian for the past several months though, because if I painted, then I knew I could give myself away to Valentine. I was letting him think I was depressed, and I always painted my feelings into my art. He knew that. He knew far too much about me.

"Do you know anything else about the plans?"

"Yes. He plans on letting them get as far as the signing before attacking. That way it will seem like more of a setup and then they will also have to blame the Clave for breaking the treaty. He says it will help rid the Clave of the corrupt old politicians who run it."

"Then we will have much time to get into the city. That works perfectly with out plans. Are you sure of this, Jocelyn? Sure he isn't lying to you so that no one can spoil his plans?"

"As sure as anyone can be when they have to sneak around to get information. Why do you ask?"

"Jocelyn, I was his parabatai. I know how he works. It would be just like him to lie to his wife to continue his plans because he feels paranoid. He knows when something isn't right. It's why he married you—he knew you'd be one of his biggest oppositions and he thought marriage was the way to cure it."

I felt like I had just been punched. Yes, I hated the man, but to realize I was just another pawn in his game made me hate him all the more. And myself, for not seeing through it. How could I not know? "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, I was sworn to secrecy by the angel until you had gone against him. You finally have so I was free to tell you the truth. I wanted to badly to protect you from him, but could not. I'm sorry Jocelyn." Every note in his voice rang true.

"I've got to go. He is having another meeting tonight. I would be a fool to miss it." And I hurried off. That was too much. How could I hide my hatred from him now? At least before I had thought he was a loving husband who was on the wrong path. Now I knew otherwise, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was evil personified. How could I live another day with him? Let alone another week?

* * *

The week came and went excruciatingly slow. Our plans were finalized, changed, and again, finalized several times, in accordance with _his_ plans.

A few times I could have sworn I was caught, only to see Valentine smile at me and say that he loves me or some other endearing phrase. I tried to hide my grimaces. I tried not to throw up. I did succeed on the not throwing up, however, I'm not sure of the grimaces.

It is only an hour from the accords. I'm getting ready and Valentine is at my side.

"You look beautiful today." He smiles at me. I try to smile back. "Let me get you some breakfast, I can't have you passing out on my big day, now can I?"

"You're a dear." I say, and I think of him being a deer and me being a hunter. Oh how much fun I would have.

Fifteen minutes later he comes up with some eggs. I eat them and instantly feel like I can fly. Ok, so his cooking was exquisite. How could I lie?

We start off towards the Hall of Accords, and I am jittery with stress. We must succeed in bringing him down. I cannot bear to bring another child out into the world to have _him_ as their father. It would a crime.

We walk in and are surrounded by his group, or The Circle as they're known. I see Robert Lightwood, but not Maryse. She must be at home caring for their son, Alec. He's the same age as Jonathan, my demon-child.

Within a few minutes, the Accords start. Valentine leans in a whispers to me, "Change of plan. Head outside and wait for me. I don't want you fighting while you're pregnant. In a matter of minutes we will succeed."

I feel light headed. No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening. I should have anticipated it. I should have known! How could he know I was expecting again? How could he change plans at the last minute like this? This wasn't like him at all. And then it hit me. He knew. Not only did he know I was pregnant, but he also knew I was plotting against him. But how?

The thoughts rushed through my head as I made my way out of the building. I see Lucian in the distance, and wave my arms frantically. And then I hear screams and know I have failed. I am too late to save anyone. If only I had done things differently.

I feel faint until I realize that this is my fight. I am not going to sit here and let him win. I am Jocelyn Fairchild, from one of the oldest Shadow hunting families. I've been around for longer than him. It's in my blood more than his. He can't beat me, pregnant or not. I signal to Lucian that I'm going in and I see comprehension dawn on his face, even from the distance. I see his speed increase and know there is a chance still.

I grab a Seraph blade from my thigh sheath and gasp and it stops cutting off my circulation. So maybe I was starting to show signs of pregnancy, but I was still not going down without a fight.

I dashed back in to utter chaos. I quickly started making my way towards Valentine, helping the Clave and the diplomats where I could, and being care not to slip on blood or trip on bodies. When I finally made it to Valentine, he looked confused. So he hadn't known any more than my pregnancy. This new revelation lifts my spirits considerably. I was better than I had given myself credit for.

"What are you doing here?" He shouts, "I told you to wait outside! You could lose the child!"

"I'm not about to let you ruin the Clave!" I cry as I dash towards him, blade ready for a fight. He easily fends me off at first, and many of the battles stop to see us fighting. And then I see Stephen Herondale, Valentine's second in command, rush to his aide.

"Two against one, Jocelyn! Give up and I will let you live." He offers. I realize I don't have many options, but then a thought dawns on me.

"Two against two, husband. Have you forgotten that you're going to be a father again soon?" I know that I will not let myself lose or die while carrying this child. Not in a million years. Stephen steps up to the challenge, and I know Valentine will not kill me knowing I carry his child. This greatly increases my chances of winning.

Stephen and I parry each other's advances, and dodge Seraph blades. It's like an intricate dance until he makes a fatal move and steps towards me in an attempt to dispatch me.

"Don't kill her!" Valentine orders. It distracts Stephen just enough for me to ward off his blow and send one of my own, which he is too slow to deflect. I watch as I take a human life. I knew I should have waited for Valentine, but years of training told me to do otherwise.

"So this is how it's going to be? You're really fighting to the death aren't you?" Valentine looks pained. How could he look pained when he only married me to rid himself of my opposition? Unless he really did love me… but he wasn't capable of love. Right? Lucian couldn't have told me just to make me want to win more. That wasn't like him at all. But he knew me well enough to know I would want revenge all the more if I was only a piece in a game. It was so like him, I wondered how I didn't find out sooner.

I stepped towards Valentine. "Will you fight, or will I simply assassinate you, and this will all be over?" I noticed the lycanthropes finally filing in and picking up the fights. We really had a chance at this.

"Neither." He said and I felt something hit my head from behind. I collapsed as darkness closed in.


	3. Part I, Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm updating 3 times today because I am really in the zone. Hahaha ((: But anyways, so I've gotten lots of hits on the prologue, and a few hits on the first chapter, but no reviews. I know I said that reviews don't matter to me, and it's true, they don't. But I am a bit worried about if you guys like it or not. I mean you don't have to review, you could just PM me, but I would really like to know if I should change anything or if you like it. Thanks a ton! ((: And onto the second chapter! -AnnieAngele**

**Part I**

**Chapter 2—Consequences**

Jocelyn POV

When I woke up, I knew I had failed. I also knew I would be punished. I was tied up in a basement. There was something, or someone, else down there too. I prayed to the angel that it wasn't Lucian.

"Who's there?" I whispered. I didn't want Valentine to know I was awake. That would make my punishment come much sooner.

An image of someone flashed into my head. Someone excruciatingly beautiful. Someone like an angel.

"What are you called?" I ask. Immediately, a rune pops into my head showing the name Ithuriel. How the hell did my husband trap an angel in the basement!

"I'm Jocelyn. Do you know anything?" introducing myself, I see a new image in my mind, of a little girl with red hair, and barely visible to the naked eye, were traces of an angel. I saw as the girl grew older. She looked like me, and the angel traces became less and less visible, but you could still tell she was more angel than the rest of our race. It took me a moment, but then I realized he was showing me my unborn daughter.

What would her future look like because of me?

* * *

Lucian POV

As I was gathering my pack, I saw Jocelyn come outside early. Saw her wave frantically at me. Then I knew the plans were ruined. I hurried everyone's pace and made a beeline for the Hall of Accords. I could never make it in time. We heard screams, and that's when I saw Jocelyn run inside.

"No!" I tried to yell at her, "Don't do this Jocelyn!" How could I let the love of my life go in there and fight _alone_? That was murder, and on her part, suicide. I hurried our pace a little more.

After what seemed like an eternity, we were pushing our way into the chaotic hall. Bodies were everywhere. Blood too. And then I looked up to the most horrific sight in my life. Jocelyn had just killed Stephen Herondale, and was about to take on Valentine himself. There was no way I could make it there in time to save her. I knew Valentine would hold no mercy for her without knowing she was pregnant.

But mercy it was. I watched as Robert Lightwood came up behind Jocelyn and hit her over the head with the hilt of his Seraph blade. She collapsed, and I knew she would live. Until I saw Valentine drag her away and leave the scene. She might as well be dead now.

I continued the fight, but I already knew we got there too late. The Diplomats were dead. So were many of the leaders of the Clave. We had failed. I had failed.

I managed to save a few of the remaining leaders. Much of the Circle was destroyed, but then Valentine must have expected it. As the battle cleared up, Valentine reappeared. He showed up with more troops, but not from the Circle. No, they were from the Clave, clearing up the remnants of the fight, and exiling me, and any of my pack, from Alicante forever.

I heard rumors that the Clave was not happy with Valentine, that they saw through his deceit, but he was still in a position of power, and no one could deny it.

* * *

Jocelyn POV

It was several hours of comfortable silence between me and Ithuriel—if you consider being tied up comfortable—before Valentine finally came to me. And when he did, I could not keep the hatred from my eyes or the fear from my heart. What would happen to me now?

"I see my traitor of a wife has awakened. How do you like your companion?" He asked, a clear sneer in his voice.

I remained silent, knowing that almost anything I said would set him off now. He was rarely ever violent with me, but I could tell when he was about to strike out. Now was one of those times.

"You probably have many questions for me. But you'll just have to wait for the answers. I'm in no mood to play 20 questions as of right now. My victory was not nearly as complete as it should have been. I wonder why." Valentine glared at me.

He started back towards the stairs when I finally called out. "Aren't you going to punish me? Hit me or torture me or something?"

"I'm offended. You take me as a wife beater? I'll have none of that in this house when there are two lives at stake." He said quietly, yet threateningly as he climbed up the stairs and left me in the dark once again.

When I realized his implications, I began trembling. I had six months before my punishment. Six months for him to think of the most awful things he could do to me without killing me.

Six months…


	4. Part I, Chapter 3

**I'm updating again! I hope y'all like it! I know that this chapter and the last one are both short compared with the first chapter. They're going to start getting longer. They just seemed like good places to stop. Anyways, please review and let me know if you like it so far! Thanks a bagillion! –AnniaAngele ((:**

**Part I**

**Chapter 3-Punshiments and Changes**

Lucian's POV

Since the Accords were crushed, wars broke out between all the down-worlders. And the Clave. We were fighting almost constantly between each other. I hated it. I hated knowing that if I had just gotten there sooner, none of this would have happened.

I hated not knowing if Jocelyn was alive or dead. I hated not knowing if she was being tortured.

I hated life.

The only thing that kept me going was not knowing. Because if I knew Jocelyn was dead, I would follow her into the abyss. I knew that.

* * *

Valentine's POV

The bitch ruined my plans. I thought I could trust her. Thought I could count on her to be faithful to me. But I was wrong. And I was rarely ever wrong.

The night of the Accords, after I had won, even if it was only barely, I heard that Celine Herondale had committed suicide after finding out about Stephen. She must have been crushed to find out it was my own wife who killed him. Now I had to rush over to her home to see if the baby was able to be saved. I had worked so hard on this experiment. I couldn't let it go bad.

I got there and saw people around her body, preparing it for burial. Among those was Imogen Herondale, Celine's mother-in-angel. I convinced them all to leave me with her. Imogen was the hardest to convince because she absolutely hated me now. Even if Jocelyn was the one who killed Stephen, she was going to blame me. It just made me that much madder at Jocelyn. She was going to pay.

Once I was alone, I used scissors to cut out the child, hoping I was there in time to save it. At first he was quite blue, and I could barely detect a heartbeat, but the angel blood in him must have been strong, because he quickly came back to life. He started crying, and I knew I had to get him to be quiet. I hurriedly placed him in a cabinet near the back door and told the group that I would prepare Celine to be burned. They all agreed, thinking it was my way of making amends.

After everyone left, I took the boy to Michael Wayland's house. His wife had died recently, and he wouldn't notice a difference in babies. I fed the newborn, and swapped him with Michael's son. And then took Michael's son to my in-angels' house, and swapped him with Jonathan. I hid Jonathan in a small cottage not far from Michael Wayland's house. Then went back to Jocelyn's parent's house, and caught it on fire, killing everyone inside because they were asleep. I knew Jonathan and Michael's son were close enough in age to not notice a difference.

Finally, after all the baby switching was done, I went back and prepared Celine's body for the ceremony. I placed a pillow in her stomach so she would still seem pregnant, and then dressed her in the ceremonial garments.

Now I could finally sleep peacefully, knowing that all the deeds were done. Including Jocelyn's first punishment.

* * *

Jocelyn's POV

I fell asleep after hours of sitting, wondering. Even after I feel asleep, I had terrible nightmares and woke frequently. Finally, after the fifth time I woke up, Ithuriel decided to help me, and he showed me a rune in my mind that made me instantly tired. I mentally thanked him, hoping he could hear me, before I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep I had ever known.

In the morning I woke up to Valentine staring down at me with the most vicious expression ever.

"What did you _do_, Valentine?" I asked forcefully. I would not show fear to the man I once loved, but now hated. I would not allow him the pleasure of seeing horror on my face, even if I was feeling it. That would be losing the battle. That would be losing myself.

"Oh, I just watched a house burn down." He smiled a very evil smile, "What was once known as Fairchild Manor has been reduced to ash. There are three charred bodies inside." He turned on his heel and walked back upstairs as I stared at him in pure shock.

I never expected him to lash out at me by killing innocent people. Even if I did love them.

I wept silently, mourning the loss of my parents. And demon-child or not, I still grieved for Jonathan.

After a time, I quieted down, realizing that my punishment was just beginning.


	5. Part I, Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for reading my story! I'm not sure how many hits are normal for a first time fanfic, but you guys are amazing! I know I said I wasn't going to update until Monday, but I had a little extra time this morning and couldn't wait to get more up for y'all! **

**Thanks to:**

**Fiori Omega, and xXxVampChicaxXx for favoriting!**

**XxAvengingAngelxX, ihartstark, and beautifulxxflame for story alerting!**

**And last, but most definitely not least, Princess Kitana18 for**** being the first reviewer!**

**You guys are so amazing and I can't believe how many hits I've gotten on this story, especially since it's my first fanfic. Y'all just completely made my day! Please review and let me know if you like it ((: -AnniaAngele**

* * *

**Part I**

**Chapter 4—New life**

Jocelyn POV

After the longest, most dreadful six months of my life, I finally went into labor. I knew for my daughter's sake that I should not want to have her yet, and for my own.

Valentine plans to name her Victoria, knowing I hate the name with a passion. I am going to call her Clarissa. Clarissa Fairchild.

May Valentine not corrupt her…

* * *

Valentine POV

As usual, I have been checking on Jocelyn once an hour. That would have to be the most annoying thing about holding a pregnant woman hostage—she always has to use the bathroom, and eat, and drink. And then you know eventually she's going to go into labor. This child had better be worth it.

Based on my observations of Jonathan Herondale, boy would it be. My son doesn't care about anyone, or pleasing anyone. He just cares about destruction. That will not help purify the shadow hunters in the least. But Jonathan Herondale cares. That's what will make him help the shadow hunters.

Yes, Jonathan Christopher is faster and more physically adept, but so is Jonathan. I think that because he cares, he would win over Jonathan Christopher if they ever were to fight. The love of destruction cannot lead a person to win like love for a place or a person. Jonathan loves it all.

But love can destroy a person too. I would have to pound that into him. Love can destroy too…

* * *

Jocelyn POV

I screamed as the labor pains became more and more intense. Please, Raziel, let Valentine check on me soon. Or Clarissa will not have a chance of living.

After several more contractions, I knew it was very close to delivery.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I finally saw a sliver of light. He had come! My child would live! But no matter how glad I was to see him, I would never let him see.

He would never know how glad I was that he was here.

* * *

Lucian POV

It's been six months since the Accords.

Jocelyn hasn't been seen since Robert Lightwood knocked her out. Valentine had Robert tried for assault on his wife, and kidnapping. There were too many witnesses for Robert to get convicted of kidnap, but Valentine is a powerful man, and he needed someone to blame.

Robert and Maryse Lightwood were sent to the Institute in New York, along with Hodge Starkweather.

Hodge chickened out right before the Accords so Valentine is taking his revenge on the poor man. And since he has no alibi, he was blamed for planning the attack on the Accords, and the resulting wars. But Valentine is in too high of a position of power to let the Accords become possible again.

I went back to my pack after hunting. We were considerably smaller after fighting at the Accords, and have been losing members ever since because of the wars between the down-worlders.

My pack knew something was wrong, someone was lost who meant a great deal to me. But they also knew I wasn't about to talk about it.

Jocelyn was missing. My soul mate is gone.

She's really gone…

* * *

Jocelyn POV

Valentine was standing above me, coaching me. Ignorant man. I knew how to give birth. I pushed before he even asked me to, knowing it would irk him that I wasn't waiting for his command, but nevertheless, I knew my daughter was almost here.

I gave one final push, worth all of my strength, and finally the pain was gone.

A soft crying sound could now be heard throughout the basement. My angel was here. And then I remembered that with Clarissa out of me, I was free to punish however he chooses. I wanted to start trembling, but knew that if I did it would only give Valentine pleasure. He would not triumph over me, no matter what he does.

After a few minutes, Valentine handed my daughter to me.

"Feed her. Her name is Victoria. I will be back for her in an hour. You will only see her for feeding times. Don't expect it to be often once she is weaned." He spoke viciously. Of course he would realize that not spending time with my daughter would be one of the worst punishments.

I nuzzled my baby, knowing that this would probably be the longest amount of time I will ever spend with her. I took in all of her features. The shock of red hair on her little baby head. The eyes like emeralds, even as a newborn. Not even I could boast of such eyes, for mine, like every other newborn, were sky blue at birth.

As I looked at my newborn daughter, I knew I couldn't let Valentine corrupt her.

I just couldn't.

* * *

**First 3 reviewers will get an excerpt of Tuesday's upload on Monday! This is just because only the people mentioned above have said anything about if they like it or not. I love y'all! Thanks!**


	6. Part I, Chapter 5

**Again, I'm updating sooner than I thought. Haha, I hope that gets me some brownie points! ((: Anyways, Thanks to:**

**Peaceofmindalchemist for favoriting & reviewing & story alerting! I think you're my biggest fan! :DD (I feel accomplished—I have a fan!)**

**BeautifulxxFlame for reviewing!**

**Anyways, on to Chapter 5… I think things really start getting good here! :D**

**-AnniaAngele**

* * *

**Part I**

**Chapter 5—Unexpectedly normal**

Valentine POV

After giving Jocelyn an hour with the child, I whisked her away for an examination. I couldn't contain my excitement for my findings because I had started the angel blood on Victoria before even Jonathan. It had to have some profound effect. She could be the answer I've been looking for all along.

As she looked up to me with big green eyes, I realized she looked very much like her mother. Too much in fact—she was the spitting image of Jocelyn. Oh well. Even if she acted like Jocelyn, I was sure I could beat whatever undesirable traits she possessed out of her.

A preliminary examination didn't show much hope. In fact, I wasn't sure if she was anything more than a normal shadow hunter baby. She had strength, but no more than the average newborn. And she had reflexes, but nothing that was out of the ordinary. The only difference I noticed between her and other children was that she was uncommonly alert.

I couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. By my calculations, she should have been exponentially stronger than both Jonathan and Jonathan Christopher at birth due to the early introduction of angel blood and the continual increasing supplements. It didn't make any sense.

I sighed and decided it was a mystery for another day. As of now she was just another burden.

* * *

Lucian POV

Jocelyn

Jocelyn

Jocelyn

My heart beat the word continually. It was like an alarm clock that couldn't be shut off. I needed her. Needed her like the air in my lungs or the food in my belly. Needed to know she was alive. Needed to know she was ok. Needed her.

She should be having her baby soon. Bringing new life into this world once again, but undamaged life. Life not tainted with Valentine's selfish experiments.

I missed the days and nights we spent together planning in the weeks and months before the Accords. It was the most time I had spent with her since before she met and fell in love with Valentine.

I should have never told her that she was only a pawn in Valentine's game. It only made her want to bring him down all the more, which was her fatal mistake. And mine too. I felt guilty. Responsible. If only I hadn't tried to make her more determined. The angel knows she was determined enough already.

Why did I interfere?

* * *

Valentine POV

Michael Wayland was getting too paranoid about my interest in his son. I would have to do something about him before Jonathan could remember the man he thought of as father.

What could I do? I couldn't kill him. No, that was out of the question. Nor could I let a demon kill him. If he died then I would lose access to Jonathan. I would have to simply make him go missing, and let people think he had become ashamed of his actions at the Accords. He would become a hermit. Then I could pretend to be Jonathan's father and have unlimited access to him.

Yes, it was a perfect plan.

* * *

Jocelyn POV

Valentine was becoming increasingly busy so that left me with much time I was able to spend with Clarissa.

"Clarissa, Clarissa, Clarissa," I cooed.

She sighed happily as she fell asleep in my arms. Ithuriel and I were getting along marvelously. Clarissa really liked when he held her. Almost more than when I did.

It had been a few weeks since she was born, and already she was growing quickly. I felt safe in the fact that she was in no way demonic like her deceased older brother. In fact, she was quite the opposite. My little angel. If I had liked the name Angela, I would have picked it for her because in Greek it means angel. But Clarissa seemed to fit her much better, even with her angelic qualities.

For being held hostage, I was quite content with my life. I rarely had to deal with Valentine, and I got Clarissa much more than I had originally thought I would. Much more than he thought I would too, I'm sure.

But even if I was content, I still felt guilty for losing the Accords, and causing the resulting wars that I knew must be happening. What could I have done differently? What could Lucian and I have done differently?

The questions haunted my sleep whenever Ithuriel wasn't in a good enough mood to show me the sleeping rune. Or when he didn't think I needed it. He thought I was too depressed to need much sleep because one time I might not wake up.

He was wrong. I had to wake up. My daughter needed me to correct the bad influences of Valentine. To protect her from his cruelty. To love her.

No, even if I wanted to die, which I didn't, I couldn't let myself. Not while my daughter was under this roof.

All too soon she would grow up and begin training with Valentine. All too soon I would lose any rights to see her.

All too soon…

* * *

Valentine POV

My daughter was nothing extraordinary. As normal as a normal shadow hunter can be. I was beyond disappointed. Maybe as she grew older the traits would begin to show up. But that theory just didn't make sense. Jonathan and Jonathan Christopher both had their strength and reflexes from the moment they were born.

The only thing I could think of was that it was because she was a girl. But why should that have anything to do with her not having reflexes?

"Daddy!" Jonathan Christopher called as I walked into the house, "Look what I can do!" He sang as he scuttled up a tree and snuck up on a bird before snapping it's neck.

Even this early in their lives, I knew who the assassin would be of the three.

"That was marvelous, son. You know what would make daddy really proud though?" I asked. He looked at me perplexedly.

"Noo…" He seemed upset that he didn't know.

"I would be really happy if you could train that bird to be loyal to you. To make it obey your every command. Death is only to be a last resort when nothing else will do." I said. Followers were more important than death count. That was one lesson I would have to make him understand if it's the last thing I do.

I said goodbye and made my way to Michael Wayland's house. Tonight was the night he would become a hermit. I would just have to play my part perfectly.

"Hello Valentine." Michael said in a strikingly calm voice, but I could see the fear in his eyes. He knew I wasn't just there for a visit this time.

"Michael, my good friend. Can I ask you to come to my estate to help me with some plans? You know of the wars going on and I must put a stop to them if I am to remain a hero." I said in a friendly voice.

"I... I guess. Let me get Jonathan." He said. I knew he didn't want to come. But I would have to play friendly until we got to my house. Jocelyn would be happy. She would have another companion for her long days. I would have to make sure he was on the other side of the room though.

We walked to the manor in silence. I didn't want to say anything to alarm him, and he didn't want to speak of any scheming out in public. Once we got inside the house though, I took Jonathan to the nursery. He could play with Victoria. I took Michael to the basement.

"Michael," I said. "Welcome to your new home." He looked around, confused at first, and then I watched as comprehension dawned on his face. He started to run. "You'll never make it out with Jonathan, Michael. You'll have to leave him here to escape." He knew I was right.

"What do you want from me Valentine?"

"I want for you to disappear. Vanish. But you can't do that on your own without alerting someone. I'm here to do it for you. If you come easily, I will let you see your son every once in awhile too." I offered. He thought deeply for a moment and then replied.

"And if I don't?"

"Simple. You never see your son again. You disappear and lose Jonathan."

"Please be good to him." He said as he walked towards me.

"Hands in the air. I'm going to tie them." I said. He did as I asked and was left in the basement. I was free to do whatever I chose from now on.

I liked freedom.

* * *

**So there were 2 reviewers who got excerpts last chapter. I'm still giving y'all the opportunity to get excerpts this chapter too. Be one of the first 3 reviewers for an excerpt! I just really wanna know what y'all think ((: -AnniaAngele**


	7. Part I, Chapter 6

**Here's the next update! I keep meaning to wait until Monday because I have tons of stuff to do this weekend for school, but I just can't stop writing! Haha, anyways, Thanks to:**

**katimikel221 for reviewing! Remember to let me know what you think! PM or reviewing or favoriting or story alerting will do! ((:**

**And onto the next chapter! ((: Hope you like it! -AnniaAngele**

**Chapter 6—Childhood Monsters**

Lucian POV

Victoria. It was not a name Jocelyn would have chosen. But it did tell me one thing—Jocelyn lived for at least six months after the Accords. She could still be alive for all I knew. But I couldn't allow myself to hope like that. Hope like that would kill me if I hoped for nothing.

I've never seen the girl for myself, but from the rumors I've heard, she's a carbon copy of Jocelyn. I could imagine her all too clearly as a four year old.

Jocelyn lived. Maybe not for long, and maybe not pleasantly, but she lived. And if she lived to have Victoria, then she could still be alive today. But as far as I'm concerned, she's dead.

* * *

Jocelyn POV

I watched in the dim light of the basement as my baby grew up. She stopped coming as frequently as she became old enough for normal food, but she still got to come. I knew it was only because of the temper tantrums that Valentine can't handle though.

My angel child almost seemed to have wings when she was born, but as she grew, the angelic traces faded. She was still adorable though.

"Mommy!" She screamed as she ran down the stairs to me. I swear I could see the angel in her smile though. That would never fade.

"Clary! Baby come here." She ran into my arms and nuzzled against me. I would never not want to have her little body in my arms, where I could protect her. Sometimes I could see the bruises on her arms and legs, and I knew that was from when he couldn't get her to calm down from her tantrum. If only he would wise up and let her come see me when she had a tantrum. She quiets right down for mommy.

"Mommy, daddy isn home t'day. He weft earwy and hasn come back. I snucks downed here." She says, and I know if she's caught, we will both be in big trouble. But I'm just so glad to see her. She's grown so much since I saw her last, about seven weeks ago. I knew because I kept a record on the wall.

"Baby, why don't you go back upstairs and be a good girl for daddy and mommy? I don't want you to get in trouble. You'll see me again soon enough. I promise." I coaxed. She just couldn't be caught down here. It was one of my worst nightmares in the making.

"But I don wanna gooo!" Clary whined and stomped her small foot on the concrete.

"Mommy says you have to. Now give me a hug and hurry back upstairs." She did as I asked, and as she walked quietly up the stairs I heard her quiet little voice again.

"I love you mommy." She whispered.

"I love you, Clary…" I whispered back, knowing she couldn't hear me because she was already back upstairs.

At four, my little Clary was tiny. Since I had had no medical care during the pregnancy, I wondered if she might have been a little bit premature. She was so petite. He loose red curls were down to her mid-back, and her eyes were bigger and greener than ever. I knew she wasn't allowed outside by her porcelain skin and her musculature. I called her Clary because Clarissa seemed awfully big for such a tiny little thing. Clary just fit her better.

"That was the first time in seven weeks, wasn't it?" Michael Wayland asked. After Valentine forced him down here four years ago, we had become good friends, and Clary was the light of our lives since Michael's son Jonathan wasn't allowed to visit his father like Valentine had originally promised.

"Yes, Michael, it was. I've been seeing her less and less ever since I stopped nursing her. I wonder if one day her visits will stop altogether." I let the desperation seep into my voice. I know he feels the same way, and I have nothing to hide from him because he knows it all.

"That they may, but you can't let it get you down. Someday, we will all get out of here, Ithuriel included." Michael was always the encourager. We heard Ithuriel shuffle, and then we saw his visions of committing suicide yet again. We knew what he wanted, but we did not know how to give it to him.

"One day, Ithuriel, one day." I comforted. He was miserable, and had been interacting with us less and less often. Depression was getting us all down. If only something could happen.

* * *

Valentine POV

Victoria never produced the strength, speed, or reflexes of the angel like I had expected she would. She just learned more quickly than either Jonathan or Jonathan Christopher.

"Dad, when can I meet my sister?" Jonathan Christopher asked me. He was five and a half now.

"When I think she's ready. She doesn't know she has a brother yet. Before you meet her you'll have to remember that she isn't strong like you. And she's very small." I knew him too well to trust him with anyone other than myself yet. He still couldn't train a damn bird to obey him. He always ended up killing after a few days when they wouldn't listen to him.

"I know she isn't as strong as me. No one is. I'm the strongest person in the world!" He crowed as he ran over and jumped on me. I would let him win to make him think he was better than he was so he would try harder. Over the past several months though it was getting easier and easier to let him win though and the thought worried me. Maybe I had given Jocelyn too much demon blood while she was carrying him.

"That you are Jonathan Christopher, but I have to leave now son."

"Bye dad." He said. He knew I only ever spent two hours with him a day, so he stopped begging. And he was very independent so I knew he would be alright. It was Jonathan and Victoria that needed my attentions more than anything.

I walked over to the Wayland Manor to find Jonathan out on the lawn with his bird. The problem with Jonathan was that where Jonathan Christopher failed, he succeeded far too much. But until he said he was done training the bird, I would let him keep trying to train the bird. I already knew what I would do when it was done. Jonathan loved too much. I had to train him to stop.

"Daddy!" He called and rushed over to me. The boy sure was fast, just not as fast as Jonathan Christopher.

Jonathan would not be able to stay in my care forever. Already people were beginning to wonder about Michael Wayland's strange hermit life. I knew eventually I would have to kill him, but for now it could wait. I didn't like killing members of the Circle when I didn't have to. Especially the faithful ones.

"Hello Jonathan. How is my boy today?" I said. I always had to carefully modulate my voice to show profuse love, even though I didn't feel it. He noticed small things like that, even as young as almost five. Angel blood did have its downfalls. If only I could mix the two. It would make the perfect shadow hunter. But I knew from experiments that they ate each other right up. If I put that in a person, I have little doubt that they would not only eat each other up, but also the person.

"I'm doing good daddy. Why aren't you with me very much anymore?" He asked, his golden eyes becoming shadowed with grief.

"Because you are a big boy and daddy has work to do. I will be with you less and less through the next few years. But that doesn't mean I don't love you." I lied on the last part. The child was so sensitive. Almost as bad as Victoria, except he didn't throw tantrums.

"I'll miss you daddy." His eyes filled with tears.

"And I, you." I said with as much love as I could muster for a burden.

With that I headed home to Victoria. I tried to spend as much time away from her as I could. I just couldn't handle her tantrums. This was always the worst part of my day because I couldn't let her near Jocelyn. I knew that Jocelyn rejoiced in her visits. And Jocelyn was still being punished. The less Victoria saw her mother, the better for her anyways. She was already too much like her.

"Daddyyyy!" Victoria whined. I could tell it was going to be one of _those_ nights. "Daddy I wanna see Mommy!"

"No!" I yelled. Her big green eyes filled with unshed tears and I knew what was coming next. She threw her little body on the ground and started flailing her limbs about. Then came the screeching. Someday, I knew I was going to burst my ear drums from this.

"Fine! Go see your mother! Knock yourself out. Just shut the hell up Victoria!" For the first time in her short life, I gave into one of her tantrums. I knew I had just created a monster worse than Jonathan Christopher could ever be. I created a monster that could control me.

I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Lucian POV

For the first time in four years, I began to hear rumors that Valentine shouldn't be allowed to crush the Accords. Everyone was tired of fighting. Including the lycanthropes.

As soon as the rumors started though, other rumors began, rumors of his deceit and control. No one wanted to cross him.

No one but me.

* * *

**As usual, first 3 reviews get an excerpt. Hope y'all liked it! ((: Stay tuned! -AnniaAngele**

* * *

Part I


	8. Part I, Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So what do you think of my story so far? I'm I updating too much? Because I have been updating a lot, but I thought some people would like such frequent updates... Anyways, lemme know-PM, review, favorite, or story alert me. (I still haven't been getting very many of any so I know that a few people like it, but out of almost 250 people, about nine have told me what they thought. I really would like to know if I'm doing ok or not. Thanks!) **

**Thanks to: caligril13 for favoriting! ((:**

**-AnniaAngele**

**Part I**

**Chapter 7—The Bird and Birthdays**

Jonathan POV

Today is daddy's birthday, and I have something to show him that will make him real happy. After four years, I finally think my bird is fully trained. Daddy seems to be impatient for me to finish with him, but I had to get everything perfect.

I sit on the lawn in front of the house while I wait for daddy to come home from work at the same time he does every day. My bird is on my shoulder, just waiting for me to give him an instruction.

Daddy didn't lie when I was almost five and he told me that he would see me less and less over time. Now I barely get to see him for two hours a day before he went back to work. Daddy was a scientist and did lots of work. I knew 'cause I read some of his notes even when I wasn't s'posed to. They said something about giving my mommy something when she was pregnant with me that made me special. And I even learned my middle name. Daddy would never tell me my middle name, but mostly 'cause I never asked.

After I waited for a long, long time, I finally saw daddy walking down the hill in the distance. I sat and waited as patiently as I could until he got here. I was so excited to show him!

"Hi daddy! Happy birthday!" I yelled as loudly as I could.

"Don't yell stuff like that Jonathan. People can hear you know." He said when he was finally close enough to say that without yelling.

"Sorry daddy. I didn't know you didn't want people knowing your birthday. Guess what! I have something to show you!" It was finally time for him to see what I had been working on for almost as long as I could remember.

"Let's go inside first Jonathan. Come on." Daddy told me and we went inside. It's almost show time! I jumped up and down with excitement.

"What do you have to show me, son?" he asked me, and that's when I had my bird fly. Then I had him land on me. I clapped my hands at my success.

"How do I make him land on me, Jonathan?" Daddy asked. I told him the call to make, and he made it. My bird obeyed perfectly.

But that's when things went wrong. Daddy grabbed bird by the neck, and bird clawed at daddy, but it was no use. Daddy snapped his neck.

"Do you know why I did that Jonathan?" Daddy inquired.

"Nooo." I barely got it out though my tears.

"Jonathan, I asked you to make the bird obey, not to make it love you, or you love it. You cannot love everyone or expect everyone to love you. Love it dangerous—it destroys you. Love is _bad_." Daddy explained, then turned on his heel and walked out the door.

I made him angry. I had to do better next time. Love was bad. I couldn't let it disappoint daddy again.

* * *

Valentine POV

I was finally able to teach the boy the most valuable lesson he could learn with all the extra angel blood—love destroys. I felt good, like a proper father, teaching Jonathan that lesson. No one could have done it better than me. But then again, no one ever can do anything better than me.

-One week later-

Today was Jonathan Christopher's ninth birthday. I had a present for him that he would simply love. For awhile now, I had been training both boys in the ways of shadow hunters. How to fight like one, how to wield weapons, how to draw runes, and all other necessary aspects of shadow hunting life. They would be the most skilled shadow hunters to walk the earth.

"Happy birthday, Jonathan Christopher." I told him quietly as I walked up to the cottage. The cottage was on a small hill in a valley that was mostly cleared, with forests surrounding it. It had two rooms but was somewhat cozy. There was a birch tree on the left side, which Jonathan Christopher frequently used for entertainment. The cottage was white with faded yellow trim and reminded me of a gingerbread house.

"Hi dad." He greeted me.

"What do we say when someone tells us happy birthday?" I reminded him. After all, someone's got to keep him in line.

"Thanks dad." He grimaced. Saying please or thank you just wasn't something he could stand to do. I supposed manners weren't demonic enough for him. They were too kind.

"Son, I'm going to show you something today that will come in quite handy in the coming years, especially when another peace treaty is proposed between us and the bad people. Today, you are going to learn the easiest way to kill someone."

"I get to kill someone! Yesss!" He jumped up and down with joy. A normal child would find the learning part cool, but not the killing part. But Jonathan Christopher rejoiced in death and carnage. I definitely used too much demon blood on Jocelyn. I would have to learn from my mistakes.

"There is a place on a person's back where you can not only puncture their heart, but also slice their spinal cords in half. You're about to learn where it is." I explained. His face looked far too eager for a normal child. Maybe Jocelyn was right in not wanting to keep him. Oh well, he would make a great assassin still. "First I have some rules. Well, a rule really. You are only ever allowed to do this to anyone if I give you permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Can we move on now?" He simply would not let up. He wanted to learn this so badly. Maybe I would regret teaching him. No, I wouldn't. I never regret anything I do. I'm perfection.

"On a person's back, just below their shoulder blade is the height you want to search for. Then go slightly to the left of the spine and jab. Move the sword from side to side with as much force as possible and they will be dead before you know it."

"Can I try it on someone now, father?" Jonathan Christopher was far too enthusiastic about this.

"No. You agreed to wait until I gave you my express permission and I have not and will not at any time in the near future." I laid down the law and then walked away. He would get over not getting to try eventually.

And one day, he will get to.

* * *

**Ok so since I update too fast for excerpts to be any good to anyone, I decided to switch things up. If you are one of the first three to review, then I will show you what is coming next on my outline! ((: Haha, because honestly, I wrote an outline with about nine points. Yeah, I haven't even gotten through the first one. Haha, so I hope that makes y'all want to review! ((: I'd really like to know what you think-AnniaAngele**


	9. Part I, Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh you guys, I'm so sorry! D: I have been so busy these past few weeks with moving and school and my Sweet 16 and Homecoming and staying at my friend's that I haven't had any time at all to get on fanfic. I hope y'all will forgive me ((: Anyways, since I am staying at my friend's house, I don't have my outline with me /: I thought I e-mailed it to myself, but I guess I forgot so I'm just going to have to wing it. I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted. I would do my usual list, but there are quite a few people now. Thank you all for being so amazing! :DD **

**-AnniaAngele**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Essential Changes**

Valentine POV

I finally succeeded in making Jonathan as unfeeling as possible. A normal child would be a monster right now, but he wasn't normal. Even I would admit that. I succeeded just in time, I might add, as people are getting increasingly suspicious about Michael Wayland. They assumed he would be a hermit for awhile, but this long is too long if you ask them.

With everything taken care of for Jonathan, it was time to move on. After all, I can't take care of the boy forever.

* * *

Michael POV

Ten years.

Ten years in a dark basement with Jocelyn and Ithuriel. It was like a living hell—no sunlight, little food, nothing to brighten one's day other than the occasional visits from Clarissa. Valentine insisted we call her Victoria, but none of us would bend to his will, not even Clarissa herself. Though she did prefer it when Jocelyn sometimes shortened it to Clary.

Clary visits were the only joy in our dank, dreary lives. No amount of jokes or story telling could vanquish the boredom. We had tried that and given up after a few days. Most of the time passed in silence and contemplation, though about what we did not know.

Today was the set day of the week when Clarissa would come for a quick visit while her father was off "at work." She would visit every day but Jocelyn wouldn't allow her to take the risk.

I heard the little pitter patter of feet as a flash of red and cream streaked down the stairs.

"Mom!" the tiny Clarissa shouted. Even at nine, she was still small for her age.

"Clary," Jocelyn cooed to her. No matter how old she got, Jocelyn still babied her. I guess it wasn't such a bad thing with Valentine as a father.

Clarissa's eyes searched until they landed on my huddled form in the corner near the stairs, where it always was.

"Hey Michael." Her high pitched little girl's voice as nonchalant as can be. It was strange to think that this was her normal—sneaking down to a basement to see her imprisoned mother, family friend, and family angel. The poor child probably assumed this was normal for all people.

"Guess what I learned from father today?" she chattered excitedly.

"What did your father teach you?" Jocelyn tried to be excited for her daughter but I could still see the grimace as she pursed her lips angrily, disliking Valentine teaching her daughter anything.

"He taught me how to fight with my arms tied behind my back!" she bragged. The girl was only ten and she was well experienced in combat, killing demons, and now captive combat. All she needed to learn to be a fully trained shadow hunter was weapons and runes. Runes were to be last for her, apparently, because even as a child she showed remarkable remembrance and artistic qualities, making anything physical difficult. Valentine obviously recognized this and decided he must ingrain fighting in first, and save what would be second nature to her for last.

"I'm impressed dear. I didn't learn that until I was several years older."

"But mommy, why are you tied up down here then? Can't you just use your skills to get out?" Clarissa's question cut to the heart. I knew Jocelyn dreaded the day this question came because it meant Clarissa was growing up and seeing the truth of the matter. Soon, she would begin to challenge Valentine with questions like this. Maybe too soon.

"Because I want to stay with you. If I were to fight my way out, I'd probably have to leave you behind. I could never leave my baby." Poor Jocelyn. If only freedom was an easy path to take.

"I don't care about that stuff mommy. I care about you. You should—" just as she was completing her sentence, a large bang resounded through the house. Valentine.

"Run back upstairs baby. Hide. Don't get caught down here with me. I love you!" Panic was overtaking Jocelyn's voice. Clarissa was still at the age where she wasn't headstrong enough to argue a direct order. It's a good thing too. But just as she started to scurry up the stairs, the door opened. She froze, terrified, knowing it must be her father, but not being about to see him around the corner of the stairs.

Jocelyn was signaling frantically for her to go hide behind Ithuriel's wings, and finally, she noticed, and dashed over to the angel just before Valentine came into sight.

"Michael." Valentine's tone was an icy calm. Too calm. I didn't like it one bit.

"Valentine. " I responded as coldly as I could.

"Michael, I think it's time we took a walk. You've been on a dusty shelf for far too long." He walked over to me with a seraph blade, cut my bindings, and turned around to head up towards the stairs.

I cautiously stood up for the first time in too many years. I wasn't sure if my legs could even hold me. I could hear Valentine's gruesome laugh from near the stairs. By the Angel, I didn't miss that.

He started up the stairs, each step thudding like the terror in my veins. What was he planning for me?

"Come along Michael. We don't have all day you know." He chuckled as he mounted the final step. "Oh, and Jocelyn, behind the angel? Do you really think that's one of your better ideas? Because I thought you could have done much better than that." And he was out the door.

I followed, the every stair seeming to take an eternity for my senile legs. And then I was out in the world, my only thought being what was coming next.

* * *

Jonathan POV

Something wasn't right. It hasn't been right all day. Even I, a ten year old, can tell.

Daddy was late, and daddy was never late. And there were people all around. I could sense it. I had only ever seen a few people—myself in the mirror, daddy, and the dream people-the people I saw when I closed my eyes.

Finally, after waiting for an eternity, daddy came up the front walkway with another man. Maybe daddy was introducing him to one of his important friends.

The other man looked strange. He was very pale, and weak looking. Yet something in his face pricked my memory. I felt like I should know him from somewhere. But I knew I was wrong. He was the first person other than daddy that I'd really seen.

Daddy walked inside the house to see me waiting in the spacious, two-story foyer. It had a grand stair case and chandelier. The man came in behind daddy, and he looked like his eyes were about to fall out.

"I..uh.. Jo-" but daddy cut him off before he could finish.

"You know what I promised you, and you got it. Now come along. We have your end to fulfill yet." Daddy sounded pleased, but strangely annoyed too.

I stepped out of his way, hoping I could follow quietly and find out who the man was. Daddy was smart though.

"Jonathan, go underneath the stairs. Do not come out."

That was the last thing he said to me.

Within a few minutes, I heard more voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then I heard some scary noises, but nothing that made much sense.

And then it was silent. There were no more voices, no more noises. Nothing. I crept out as cautiously as I could so that I could sneak back into my hiding spot in case daddy caught me. Before I could even worry about where anyone was, I slipped and fell in some warm and sticky liquid.

I scrambled to turn on the light, revealing a puddle of blood. In the middle was the body of the man daddy came in with.

* * *

Clarissa POV

After father and Michael left, mommy made me leave her and go back upstairs. She told me to skip next week and instead to be on my best behavior for my father.

I told her I would, and hurried upstairs to wait for him to return. Finally, father came into the front door without Michael. I wanted to ask but I knew it would only upset him. So I sat there quietly, hoping that he wouldn't notice me.

"Don't think you're going to get away with sitting there Victoria." He chastised. I looked up to see him leering at me, and evil look on his face. Viciously, he grabbed my arm and hauled me out the door. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth, putting so much pressure that I could taste blood.

He carried me like that until I stopped struggling. I knew it would do no good to fight him because I was nine, and much smaller than him.

He kept walking with me in his arms, holding me tight enough that I would have bruises. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally asked.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled. The cut in my mouth making it painful to speak.

"I thought it was about time you met your brother." Was the only explanation I received.

Eventually, we came over the top of a hill, to see a small cottage beside a tree and a stream. A boy was in the tree, but he looked older than me, and much bigger.

He climbed down when he saw us approaching. Father carried me the rest of the way to the boy, and then set me down.

"Victoria, this is your brother, Jonathan Christopher." He stated simply, as if it were nothing. I noticed white blonde hair and a face much like father's.

But then I looked up into the blackest eyes I've ever seen.

"Hello sister," Jonathan Christopher said as a demonic smile spread across his features, and his black eyes began to glow—if black can glow—evilly.

* * *

Alrighty guys, review and lemme know what you think please! :DD Again, first 3 reviewers will get a sneak peek! I'd do an excerpt except I don't have any, so I'll just give you a summary of the next chapter.

Also, I'm looking for a beta because the Angel knows I need someone to edit these things. Haha, they are filled with mistakes. It's quite sad actually.

So anyways, yeah. Sorry it's taken so long again, but like I said before, it WILL be regular by November. I'm so sorry though guys. I would have waited to start this story if I had realised how irregular my updating would be this month. /:

Anyways, you guys are awesome for putting up with me and I hope you like my work! :DD

-AnniaAngele


	10. Part I, Chapter 9

**Ok, so I feel absolutely terrible! I'm so sorry y'all! But enough with my authors note—on to the story! All my apologies etc. will be after your next chapter ((: (I have a good excuse, I promise!)**

**-AnniaAngele**

* * *

**Part I, Chapter 9**

Jonathan POV

I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating the gruesome scene before me. I hoped I was. When I opened my eyes after the fifth blink, I was sure of what I saw.

I turned around and bolted out the door, screaming for someone to help me.

* * *

Clarissa POV

I awoke the next morning aching in many places. Father refused to use a rune on me until I mastered all my training, so until then I had to heal at the slow, human pace. No iratze.

My brother was a very violent person. Many of the bruises and scrapes were from him, rather than my father's rough handling.

"I see you slept in this morning." Valentine said as he walked into my room. It hadn't changed much since I was a child, only replacing the crib for a bed. The walls were still the asylum white, and there was nothing on them. I would have put up some of the few drawings I had time to do, but I wasn't allowed.

"Yes sir. I was tired from our late play date with Jonathan Christopher last night. And my injuries from him were painful." I explained, hoping he wasn't mad.

"Well, child, I was considering letting you start on runes today, but your pain tolerance hasn't improved much so we must continue on that path for another year. Do you languages first, and then we'll go see your brother. He will make a marvelous pain tolerance enhancer for you."

"Yes sir." My heart sank. The upcoming enhancing session sounded more like punishment to me.

* * *

Jonathan POV

"The Lightwoods. Yes that will do perfectly." Said the Clave Inquisitor, Imogen Herondale as she opened up a portal into the institute of New Said the Clave Inquisitor, Imogen Herondale as she opened up a portal into The Institute of New York City.

They stepped from the glass buildings, towers, and old-fashioned homes of Alicante to the swirling sensations of a portal. As they stepped out of the portal on the other side, and library full of books and ornate chairs opened up before their eyes. A man with glasses and a large black raven on his shoulder.

"Ah, Inquisitor Herondale, can I help you?" said the man.

"Yes, Hodge. Could you bring Maryse and Robert Lightwood to me for a conference?" the Inquisitor asked.

"Yes ma'am I can. And I was hoping that this was about my punishment…" He sighed as he began to walk off.

"Your punishment for deeds done in the name of another shall not be lifted. It was a punishment set for life, Mister Hodge. I would expect you to remember that for next time you decide to ask a redundant question." The Inquisitor chastised. The man continued out of the room, which I guessed was the library.

A few minutes later he returned with a man and a woman. The man was big and burly with dark brown hair. The woman was tall and intimidating looking. She had charcoal colored hair and ice blue eyes.

"Inquisitor. We had no idea you were coming or we would have been here waiting for you ourselves!" The woman quickly apologized.

"There's no need to worry Maryse, I hadn't planned on coming myself until this little one showed up in my office yesterday evening." She explained. "You see, I'm here about an adoption."

"An adoption?" The man stammered. "We weren't aware we were on any adoption list."

"You weren't, but as is the usual custom, if a child is orphaned, his father's parabatai is the first person we ask to take him. If I am not mistaken, you were Michael Wayland's parabatai?"

"Yes, I was. But I haven't spoken to him since shortly after the rebellion. And then when the tide started turning on Valentine after all the wars, we got sent here."

"Well, nevertheless, you were still his parabatai and the custom shall be upheld." Her voice held a very stern note to it. "Since you have plenty of room here and unlimited resources it shouldn't be a problem now should it?"

"No ma'am. We will gladly take Michael's son into our home. He seems like a lovely boy." Maryse said decidedly.

"Good, now that that's settled, I will have whatever belongings he has sent over here soon. Farewell." She said and walked back into the portal to Alicante.

"Well son, what's your name?" Maryse knelt and asked him.

"I'm Jonathan." I said simply. No need to pretend like I actually liked the name. "Jonathan Christopher." A strange look crossed her face, like I'd said something wrong, but she quickly covered it up.

"Jonathan, I'm Maryse and this is my husband, Robert." She gestured to the large man. "We'll be taking care of you. Jonathan seems like an awfully big name for you, how about we shorten it to a mix of your first and middle names? Something like… hmm… how about Jace?" she asked kindly.

Jace. I liked how it fit. "Yeah. It's nice."

"How old are you Jace?" Robert asked me.

"I'm 10."

"You're just a little bit younger than our son, Alec. He's really nice. I bet you'll like him. Come on, let's go meet him." Maryse took my hand and led me off. "Isabelle, our daughter, is a little bit younger than you, so you'll all get along great. Our youngest son, Max is two."

"I've never met another kid before."

"Surely you have. Alicante is full of children. And you'd have been going off to school soon too."

"No, I've only ever met my dad, the man that died, and myself." I explained. I knew she would believe that when I said the man that died as a separate person that I was just explaining who my dad was, but I wasn't. The man that died was a separate person. But the adults insisted that I just went into shock and couldn't deal with his loss. They didn't know I could hear them talking.

"Well then it's time you met someone else your own age Jace." She smiled.

She took me on a tour of the Institute first, showing me the training room which was full of windows and mirrors, with pads and weapons. I would have fun in there. Then we went to the kitchen where I met Isabelle. She was apparently trying to cook, but obviously in bad need of lessons because whatever she had in the pot smelled like a wet dog.

"Jace, this is my daughter Isabelle. Isabelle, this is your new brother, Jace." Maryse introduced us.

"Hi, would you like to try my soup?" she asked enthusiastically, her blue-gray eyes sparkling and her mid-length hair, which was the same color as her mother's, swaying as she stirred the concoction.

"No, I'm not too fond of wet dog flavored soup. But I'm sure you'd love it since it smells just like you." I taunted. Her eyes welled up with tears and I felt bad but I didn't say anything. All I did was make fun of her soup.

Maryse gave me a look but it changed to pity within a few seconds. "Isabelle, come talk to me for a second out in the hall. Jace, you stay here." I was left alone in the rather large kitchen while they went into the hallway. I could hear Maryse telling her that my dad had just died so whatever I said I didn't really mean.

I sat at the table and looked around at the stainless steal appliances and white cabinets. The breakfast bar was facing the door to the hall, with bright sunny windows behind it. Maryse's muffled voice kept invading my ears and the concern for me in it made me sick. I was _fine_. My dad didn't die. Everyone could stop acting like I was grieving him.

The door swung open and Isabelle came back in. She had dried tears on her face but she didn't look as hurt as before.

"Sorry." She said.

She said sorry when I was mean? I didn't get it. Or maybe she was sorry about my dad. I didn't know and didn't really care. I could act however I wanted and still be fine and everyone would think it was normal.

"You should be." I said and walked out to Maryse.

We walked to the room where I would be staying. It was white and very clean, just how I liked it.

"Alec's room is right next door, the elevator is at the end of the hall, and Isabelle's room is 20 doors down on the opposite side. Robert and I are the opposite direction of the elevator, last door on the left past the kitchen, and Max is near us, on the same said as us and you. He'll be moving to near Alec in a few years though. The infirmary is the first door on the right from the elevator. The music room is next door to the weapons room, which is on the next floor near the training room. The library is down the hall from them and there are stairs on that hall that take you up to the greenhouse.

"Hodge will be your tutor, he was the other man in the library today. We will do an analysis of your skills tomorrow. Alec should be in the weapons room right now. He is currently learning how to use a seraph blade. I would show you to him but I have to feed Max right now. You can begin to decorate your room as soon as your belongings get here. We can discuss color schemes tomorrow as well."

"Ok." I said and she turned around and headed in the direction of Max's room. I mentally replayed the conversation in my head and followed her directions up to the weapons room.

I walked in to see a boy that looked just like Isabelle and their mother. He had several seraph blades around him and he looked very concentrated on what he was doing. I saw that array of weapons before me and knew my fighting skills would flourish here.

"Hi Alec, I'm Jace. I'm your new brother. Seraph blades are really simple. Just say an angel name to it, and then say the same angel name to open it. Watch." I grabbed a blade and whispered "Sanvi" then I said it again, and the blade opened up.

"Wow. Are you 11, too?" He gasped, awe etching his face.

"No, I'm only 10, but my dad trained me well."

"We're gonna be best friends, ok?"

* * *

**Ok, so here are my excuses:**

**1. I've been moving from one state to another, and I haven't been in my own house for over a month now.**

**2. While I was in FL I was staying with my friend, and I felt bad spending all my time on the computer so I had to only update once while I was there.**

**3. Now that I'm in GA I've been staying with another family friend, and I started a new school with extremely different school hours and I'm not used to them. Plus, after school I've had to work on our house so that we can actually move in soon because we rented it while we lived in FL and the renters absolutely trashed it! Like, you don't even want to know.**

**4. In the evenings, after we get to our friends house from working on ours, my mom wants the computer to do business and find people to clean vents and stuff. So I rarely get the computer and when I do it's not for long.**

**Again, I'm sosososososososo sorry! Like y'all have no idea! I think we're moving in this weekend, and I'm not making any promises yet, but if we do, hopefully I can start updating at least weekly if not more often! :D**

**Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta. If I had one, I'd be able to update a lot more hopefully ((:**

**Oh, and hopefully I'm getting the books soon because once we get into that part of the story, I'm going to need them to cross-reference so that I don't get anything wrong etc.**

**Ok so if y'all let me know what you think and opinions that would be great! :DD**


	11. Part II, Chapter 1

**Hello again!**

**Alright you guys! New chapter! Whoot! And we're now officially in Part II! I know, exciting! We're going to start getting into some action now! Whoot! This story is really just beginning guys because for the most part, all of what was in Part I just set it up for the big stuff! I hope that makes you happy, because it makes me happy! But also a little frightened. All that writing is a little daunting...**

**Ok, so I have tons of things to tell you, but I'll wait until after your next installment. **

**For now, I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update (it's officially time to rectify that!) and I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted. And anyone who's reading this really, but especially my reviewers! :D Y'all are AWESOME! **

**Anyways, off you go into the wonderful (at least I hope it is!) world of _Parallel Universes_!**

* * *

**Part II, Chapter 1**

****Six Years Later****

**Clary POV**

"You're going to have to move faster than that if you want to beat me," Jonathan sneered in my face. Ok so I wasn't as fast as him but I was pretty damn good for a girl my age. And size.

"Well it's your lucky day then, Jonathan, because looks like you get to win. Again. It's not like I'm any competition so you don't need to act like its some big victory for you. Honestly, by you making it a big deal, you make it seem like I'M the one beating YOU all the time." I countered. Yes, he was also smarter than me, but I wasn't dumb.

"Ha!" He snorted, "The mere idea of you beating me is ludicrous. In fact, it's so farfetched that it would make a fairly good comedy!"

"If it would then I wonder why you even bother fighting with me anymore. It seems you aren't as sure of yourself as you would have me believe."

"Oh I'm sure of myself alright; I just like exerting my dominance over you. You see, I'm stronger, faster, more intelligent, more loved, and overall better. You just won't admit it." His superior tone grated on me.

"And yet, mother refuses to speak to you." I said quietly, because I knew he'd hear me, but with enough force that I was not being submissive.

His eyes turned flat black and his tone turned deadly as he said, "you." He kicked out and caught me in the chest before I could block "Will." As I fell back he swung his leg around to catch my ankles and make me fall more quickly. "Never." He made to catch me, and whipped me forward, then pushed me away so fast it was like whiplash. "Speak." My head thumped on the ground and a sharp pain erupted on the back of my skull where I must have hit a rock. I knew I was going to have a concussion. "Of that again." His last words whooshed out, but were still fierce enough that I knew he would follow through on the threat.

I rubbed the back of my head carefully, and then I realized it was sticky. Great. A head injury. Just what I wanted today.

"Brilliant. You know, just give me a concussion and slice open the back of my head on a rock. I'm sure father will be most pleased, by the way." Sarcasm was my best friend, especially when I was dealing with Jonathan or my father.

"You deserved it." He said simply, with no remorse. God, I hated him.

"Yeah, and you think that Father will agree? Somehow, I doubt that." I stalked off toward the general direction of the manor house. It was time to talk to mother. She said that when things started getting really physical, to come to her and she would tell me what to do.

Hopefully, it would stop things. Soon. If just me saying that Mother loved me and not him made him that violent, then it wouldn't be long before he actually did something life-threatening.

* * *

**Jace POV**

He charged at me, with the intent of knocking me off my feet, but I was prepared for this. After all, it was the natural thing to do at the beginning of a fight. As he got close enough to do any damage, I side-stepped him, put my leg out, tripped him, and he went down.

He scrambled back up rather quickly for his kind, but I was prepared for this too. I faked a right hook, and then caught him off guard with a left punch. He stumbled a little, and then threw himself back into the fray with much more ferociousness. He faked a punch—which I blocked—then kicked out towards my stomach. It landed with a crunch and I doubled over in pain.

His foot swiped behind my left ankle and I began to fall backwards. His foot came over my throat to effectively end the fight and—

"Guys!" Isabelle bounded into the training room, excitement written all over her face. "We're going to Pandemonium tonight! Start getting ready! We're leaving in two hours." Her hair whipped around and smacked Alec in the face as she pivoted on her heel to go towards her bedroom.

"Izzy, not all of us take two hours to get ready. I can be ready in 15 minutes. And we go to Pandemonium almost every week. It's not a big deal." I said as I got up from the mat.

"Yeah, Izzy. And you interrupted the first fight I almost beat Jace in!" Alec added, miffed.

"Sounds like a personal problem." She continued walking out of the training room. "Make sure you're by the elevator at ten."

* * *

**Valentine POV**

"Shadowhunters, brothers and sisters, don't fall for the Accords again. They are a mockery of all we have built. Why should we make peace with inferior beings that come from the very things we fight—demons. If we give them peace, their numbers will increase to a point where they can then defeat us. That is not acceptable whatsoever.

"People, follow my lead as you have for the past 16 years. Follow the path to freedom from these defilements known as downworlders. Follow my path."

The very elegant looking room around me clapped politely, but I could tell they were no longer impressed by my charisma. I had lost my pull in Alicante. But I would get it back. I always do.

I stepped down from the platform and began mentally plotting how to change this. I could think of nothing other than a downworlder slaughtering mundanes or shadow hunters.

Unless… yes! That was it!

Of course, it was so obvious that only a great mind could figure it out. A perfect mind, like mine. And I knew I was the right man for the job because I was the one to solve the riddle from the Angel. Raziel had planned this all along, just for me to come along and figure out. Oh how sweet victory is. Especially when I am always the victor.

I had found the way to purify the world, and then rid it of the worst impurity of all—complacent shadow hunters, who care more about politics than about the demons we were created to slay.

Now, where to begin…

* * *

**Clary POV**

I trudged down the stairs to the basement at a slow rate. My head injury really was bothering me, and I would fix it if I had a stele, but I wasn't allowed because father said I must perfect fighting before I was allowed the pleasure of a fully healed body, even if I had already memorized the whole rune book.

I sighed. I hated how he made me suffer for the sake of being sturdy and unshakeable. He said that, "nothing should ever surprise you; nothing should catch you off guard. Not pain, or an unexpected move, or even inferiority. You should be prepared for everything and be prepared to fight to the death at any point."

Yet even though he said that, he would never let me go to a real shadowhunter school or try anything new, like runes. No, it was constantly fighting with just Jonathan and no experiences. I could never beat him… I could never get any better with my limited experience.

The final stair creaked as I stepped off of it and onto the dirt floor of the basement. I waited for a moment so that my eyes could adjust, then I walked towards my mother, who was asleep.

"Mom…" I shook her shoulder as I whisper so I wouldn't startle her. "Mommy, its Clary." My mother's eyes opened slowly, then blinked a couple times.

"Clary? Why are you here? It's the middle of the day. I thought you should be training with Jonathan." She asked groggily.

"Mom, you said that when things got life-threatening to come to you. You said that you had a way out for the both of us. Well, I think it's time we talked about that."

"Life-threatening? Clary, what happened?" Her voice turned worried.

I turned around and knelt down, moving my hair out of the way as I did. She gasped. "Jonathan beat me, but he was angry from something I said so he was extra violent." I said by way of explanation.

"Clary, it shouldn't have even come to this." Her tone was extremely disapproving.

"I know. I came to you right away though so that it didn't get worse."

"Well, we can't change the past but we can definitely change the future.

"I need you to run. Go to the woods and find the werewolf pack just outside of Alicante. Find the leader, Lucian Graymark. He's an old friend of mine. Tell him that you're Jocelyn's daughter, and that you need his help to escape Valentine. Tell him I'm still alive.

It's imperative that you find him first though. Any other werewolf would turn you before you even said a word, especially since there aren't any Accords. And please hurry, we must escape today if your father is not to find out." Her explanation was rushed and breathy because she didn't want Ithuriel to overhear. Not that he would out us purposely, but Valentine would force him to tell if he knew anything.

I nodded and bolted back up the stairs and sprinted on to the woods. I knew the general area where to look for the pack so I started off on the beginning of the journey to a new life.

* * *

**Lucian POV**

I sniffed the air. Strange. It smelled of Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters knew that this part of the woods surrounding Alicante was inhabited by the werewolves.

I sighed, or more like growled since I was in my wolf form. I hated catching them because it reminded me of my Shadowhunter days. And Jocelyn.

I followed the scent because I knew other werewolves would catch it too, and I didn't want them to turn anyone, as I knew they would if they were the first on the scene.

It led me near the area where Jocelyn and I plotted to save The Accords, which failed desperately. Finally, and I darted between trees and over bushes and brush, I came upon a tiny girl with flaming red hair and cream colored skin. Her vibrant green eyes were filled with fear as she took in my form.

I changed so I wouldn't startle her, and as I did, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. God, as if this area didn't remind me enough of Jocelyn, this girl could be Jocelyn's mini-me.

"H-hi." Her breathe whooshed out in her stutter. "I-I really n-need-d to s-see Lucian G-Greymark, y-your leader."

"Well it's your lucky day," I said in a friendly voice, "because I'm your man."

"I'm C-Clary Fairchild." She said as if that explained everything.

And then it dawned on me, it did. Fairchild. She was just like her, only several inches shorter, and her hair was more red than auburn. I felt like I was just hit with a whole coven of vampires. "Clary? Your mother was Jocelyn Fairchild?" I sounded like it too.

"Not was, is. She's still alive. Albeit held hostage in the manor house basement for my whole life. We need your help."

"Jocelyn's alive? Then why hasn't she tried to contact me all these years?" I was angry. I spent 16 years believing she was dead. Grieving for her death. 16 wasted years.

"Yes, she is. And I'm not sure, but my guess is because she couldn't. You know, the whole hostage thing wasn't really working to her advantage." Clary stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess I see you point. What is it you need help with?"

"We need to escape from Valentine. Today."

"Today? I'm not sure if that's possible."

"Well if it isn't then I'm dead, and so is my mom for sending me out here. My father is bound to find out, and when he does, it's not going to be pretty."

"I see. Well, let's go then. We need to gather ALL of your things and dispose of them, and then get Jocelyn and run." I mentally calculated the best place to run. Somewhere far away, and crowded. Well, that was quite obvious. Even if it was the most obvious place in the world to run to, it would always be the most crowded and easiest to hide. There was no way we could be found there.

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She looked irritated when I said this. Just how much like Jocelyn could she get? "Ah, your mother was always a curious one too. Never could stand not being in on a secret."

She looked pleased to hear this. "I've never been much like my dad. But I'm not as good as my mom either. But I do tend to be more like her. Thank the Angel."

"Your mother is an amazing person, and if you're anything like her then you're pretty amazing too."

She smiled, and we walked on in companionable silence.

* * *

**Ok you guys! First of all, I have a Beta! :DD You may thank the lovely and amazing QuirkyCullen for reading my crap and making it beautiful! She is totally awesome and if you liked ready a chapter with no typos for once, it's all her! :DD (She also helped me keep all the characters.. well in character!) Anyways, big shout out to her. She is amazingness personified!**

**Secondly, thanks to said newly acquired Beta, we have an updating Schedule! Starting next Thursday, we will be updating every Thursday (except when there's an emergency or I let you know beforehand) so I hope y'all will like the mundaneness (pun intended!) of it over my sporadic updates!**

**Thirdly, the past two chapters have gotten a couple reviews saying "please finish" or "I'd really like to know how this story ends" And I like y'all to rest assured that I WILL be finishing this, life just got to be a little life-y (Because afterall, life is never normal) You can ask QuirkyCullen-I have this whole thing outlined to the end. If something crazy were to come up and I literally couldn't finish, which is next to impossible, but if something like that were to happen, I would ask someone else to write it for me so y'all would know the ending ((:**

**And finally, please review and tell me what you think! :D I'm really hoping that-no scratch that-I really know that having it Beta-ed will really make a difference in this story and hope y'all like this new chapter! :DD You know you want to thank QuirkyCullen too! (;**

**Love, AnniaAngele**


	12. Part II, Chapter 2

**Ok guys, new chapter. I'll get to the author's note at the bottom. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and story alerted! (:**

* * *

**Part II, Chapter 2**

Clary POV

Once we returned to the house I realized we had much less time than I thought we did. I grabbed all the things in my room that were important to me and then I burned the rest.

Lucian and I went down to free my mother and while they were talking, reminiscing actually, I returned to watch all my belongings go up in smoke. To ensure there was nothing left to track me by. Nothing at all.

My mother came up the stairs for the first time in my life. She squinted heavily and it seemed she did not have the muscle mass needed for the job, but we would get out. We had to.

"We really should get heading. If we had time I would free the angel, but we're likely to get caught as it is. We haven't time to take on such risky business. I'm sorry Jocelyn." Lucian was saying as I walked into the room. Poor Ithuriel.

"I understand. Are Clary's things taken care of?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he pointed towards me.

"Oh! Clary, what did you do with your belongings?" My mother questioned me.

"I gathered a few of the things that were most important to me and then I set my room on fire, just as Lucian instructed."

"Good." And my mother smiled. She actually smiled a real smile. It was the first time in my life I had seen actual light in her eyes and a true smile free of the burdens of life. She was very pale but still gorgeous. In fact, if you asked me, I thought it made her hair seem all the more vibrant.

"Well come along now ladies! We had better be going before our chances of escape decrease even more." Lucian said as he herded us out the door. "How do you think we will escape the fastest Jocelyn?"

"Well, I was thinking Ragnor Fell. After all, he was the one that gave me this solution," my mother said, pointing to a bottle I'd never seen before in my life, "and my family's connections with him should make him more sympathetic to our escape. It's the fastest way I can think."

"Ragnor Fell? Are you crazy? That's the surest way to get caught! Valentine will know that we escaped that way the moment he finds you missing!" He burst out.

"But Lucian, can't you see it's the only way? All he has to do is check for portal openings near Ragnor Fell and then he'll know we _didn't_ go that way, and then there will be a whole search party after us! It's the only way to escape Alicante with any chance of survival!"

"We could hide with my pack. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you two around for a couple days, especially not since I'm the pack leader. They wouldn't dare oppose me."

"I can't let you risk more lives than just ours. Valentine will kill them all and it will only give him the ammunition he needs to disband the Accords _for good_. Please Lucian. Can't you see it's the _only way_?" My mother's voice now sounded as if it were pleading. "Arguing is not getting us anywhere. If we are going to escape, we must leave _now_."

"Very well then, but I'm not the one responsible if we get caught." He acquiesced, very ungracefully. I had come to the conclusion that my mother's friend was a very sore loser.

Ragnor's house was actually a very small hut in an open field surrounded on one side by the forests leading to Alicante. Puffs of smoke came out the chimney in colorful shapes as we approached, reflecting the sunlight as other clouds do at sunset.

Once we arrived, my mother began pleading with him just as she had with Lucian. I could only hear snatches of the conversation because Lucian was obeying my mother's wishes and trying to keep me out of it, to disband my fears. She was treating me like a child, of course. I wasn't afraid.

Lucian and I sat in an uncomfortable silence while we waited for my mother.

"Please, Ragnor… only way... portal… Valentine… kill… Accords… captive." I gathered from my mother's patchy words.

Ragnor replied but he did so in a hushed murmur, so quiet I couldn't understand a thing. Whatever they were saying, it seemed as if Ragnor was complying with her wishes, after an initial argument.

"Clary, come along, you go with Lucian first, and I'll be right along. I must talk with him alone before you go though. Come give momma a hug darling." I walked over to her waiting arms to be engulfed and kissed on the head, just like the eight year old she was treating me like. I was even short enough to play the part. "I love you. No matter what happens, I'll _always_ love you." She whispered into my hair.

"I love you too, mom, but nothings going to happen, and please stop treating me like a child. I'm almost _sixteen_." I replied.

"But you _are_ a child. You will always be my baby."

"Whatever, mom. Go talk to Lucian."

She walked away looking slightly hurt at my comment, but if we were going out to the real world, she needed to stop treating me like I was such a baby. I could take care of myself. After all, I had 16 years of Shadowhunter training to back me up.

I glanced over to where Lucian and my mother were talking in hushed tones. Lucian looked outraged at something she had told him. I couldn't blame him—my mother had that effect on even the calmest people.

He stalked over to me and pasted a false smile on his face.

"You ready to go, kid?"

"Sure, Lucian."

Ragnor was drawing up a portal near the fireplace. The first leg of our journey only a few steps away. Lucian put his arms around me once it was completed and we jumped into the swirl of nothingness.

Just before everything became a total void, Lucian whispered in my ear, "Oh and by the way kid, the name's Luke now. Don't forget."

The churning colors and shapes pushed me into oblivion.

Valentine POV

She was gone. Gone. And she took Victoria with her. Though she didn't call her Victoria. She called her some other blasted name. Clary or something.

I should have put a stop to that the moment it started. At least I knew better for the next time.

I would get her back. After all, it was all part of Raziel's plan for me to succeed. It just didn't make sense for me to fail. Raziel and I would not let that come to pass. We had both worked too hard on this for it to come crashing down now.

I walked calmly out of the house in search of the twice traitor. I knew where I could find her.

After all, she would only go to the fastest way out.

Jace POV

Alec and I waited for Isabelle at the elevator. As usual, she was taking _hours_ to get ready. How long could it take anyone to get ready? Certainly not hours

I groaned.

"She shouldn't be too much longer. At least, I hope not." Alec comforted.

"I swear she's in love with herself; how else could she stare at a mirror for three whole _hours_?"

"If you'd paid any attention to Greek mythology, you would have just called her a narcissist."

"Who cares about some fake gods from people centuries ago? I sure as hell don't."

"What about fake gods?" Isabelle asked as she swayed up the corridor. She looked amazing, as usual, though I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of hearing it from me. It's not like what she wore even mattered anyways—she was my sister in all the ways that mattered. She only looked good to bait some hormone driven demons. And her long white dress was too old-fashioned for my tastes, covered up too much.

"Just how you think you're one of them; but that's why they're called _fake_."

Isabelle looked offended, but didn't lose her cool… yet.

"You're just jealous you can't look as good as me."

I snorted. "Fake god? Yeah, my number one dream." My voice was laced thick with sarcasm.

Alec cleared his throat. "Are you two done being two-year-olds? Because if you are, we have a demon to kill." He pressed the button to summon the elevator.

"Apparently fake gods are too immature to do anything more than that." I squeezed in just as the elevator came to a halt and we all filed in.

Alec just groaned and pointedly ignored me, already in mission-mode. Not like he needed it or anything. I always did all the work anyways.

I pressed the button for the ground floor and we were on our way.

Tonight, we were going to kick some demon ass at Pandemonium.

Luke POV

I tumbled out the other end of the portal with Clary in my arms. I glanced up to see the Paris skyline.

Jocelyn said to head to the air-port and get on the first flight to New York with or without her. I placed a glamour on both Clary and myself and dashed in the direction of the airport. I hated going ahead without Jocelyn but she said that if I endangered Clary, she would disappear from my life _forever_.

"Where's my mom?" Clary's small voice asked from my arms. She might be fit, but carrying her was faster than running beside her. And she was small enough that she didn't even slow me down.

"She said to get out of Paris as fast as we could. The portal will lead Valentine here and we need to be as far from France and Alicante as possible. She's not far behind. She said she wanted to get a few things from Ragnor first. We'll meet back up at our final destination." I explained in a dry, rushed tone. No time to explain. Every second was essential to getting out.

"Where's the final destination?" She asked innocently.

"I can't tell you that. If we get caught and your mom escapes, I don't want her in danger. Telling you would put her in danger because eventually you would crack under the torture. I don't plan to live long enough for torture so no one would ever know."

"What if she gets caught?"

"Then we can only hope she had enough time to swallow her potion."

I was expecting her to ask about the potion but it was a big day and she was probably confused by all the changes in a few short hours.

We got to the airport and snuck into a flight to New York; the easiest place to disappear. Once we took off, we found two empty seats and settled in for a long day of chasing the sun across the Atlantic.

Jocelyn POV

I watched my daughter fall into the opening of the portal in the arms of one of the only people left in the world I trusted.

Then, as I turned to speak with Ragnor about coming with us to flee from Valentine, I heard the sickening sounds of someone approaching. He did too.

My eyes grew wide with fear as I whisper-shouted, "Quick, close the portal! Disappear! Never come back! They'll only hunt you to find Clary. It's the _only way_!"

As I said it, I knew that would be the last time I ever saw my daughter. I opened my vile of potion and drank it as quickly as if my life depended on it.

I fell to the floor just as Ragnor disappeared and the door burst open, framing Valentine's silhouette perfectly.

And then I realized my life _did_ depend on it because Clary's did, and without her in this world, my life meant nothing.

My eyes closed slowly as I slipped into a dreamlike state, never to be awoken again.

* * *

**Alright, so my whole updating schedule plan turned to dust. I guess y'all probably noticed that and I'm so sorry. I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear another lame-ass excuse about how my crazy move messed up my school stuff and I had to work on that for a month so I won't go into detail, but basically that's what happened. I'm really sorry guys! ): Bad writer! lol You all have my full permission to yell at me.**

**QuirkyCullen beta-ed again! She's the most amazing beta ever because she's still beta-ing for me even after the month I was gone. She helped make this chapter possible you guys! And she also made it prettyyy(: ish. I don't know if you can exactly call my writing pretty. But anyways, A huge thanks and shout-out to her!**

**Also, please please please review! I love to hear how the latest chapter was and I would love to see some thanks to QuirkyCullen!(: I hope you liked it and I hope that school will actually SETTLE DOWN so that I can really write all this out on a regular basis! (: Because I LOVE writing this story, even if time is not always on my side. I hope you all let me know what you think! Pleaseee?**

**Mwah! -AnniaAngele**


	13. Part II, Chapter 3

**Alright guys, I'm updating early to make up for my random disappearence earlier this month! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted! Especailly you reviewers!((:**

**Also, this is the longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy it! ((:**

* * *

**Part II, Chapter 3**

Clary POV

The airplane smelled _clean. _Too clean. And dry. Like stale winter air.

I opened my eyes to a sunny plane full of people. It had been like this the whole way. Well, the whole way that I was awake for.

After the portal things got blurry. I must have fallen asleep while Luke was carrying me to the airport. I hoped he didn't mind.

I mentally calculated the time I was awake, and then I realized why I was so tired—I had never gotten an _iratze_ for my head injury from Jonathan. That would explain it.

I opened my mouth to ask Luke if he could put one on me when I saw him shake his head.

Oh. None of the people on the plane knew we were here. The glamour hid us from their mundane eyes. Talking now would be like a siren blaring _We're here, look at us!_

I closed my eyes to pass the time and began fading in and out of consciousness again.

_I should have Luke check my head out…_ and darkness took hold.

-0-0-0-0-

Strong hands gripped me and yanked. I felt my body being jostled around like a ragdoll.

I tried to cry out but no sound came.

_What's happening?_

Echoing voices reminded me of a cavernous, bustling room full of people all going their separate ways. _Like an airport._

Oh.

Things were starting to make sense now.

Only, why couldn't I wake up? I felt like I was a prisoner in my own mind.

Something tried to break through the walls in my head, something blaringly obvious, but I couldn't remember what.

And then it clicked. Head. Something happened to my head yesterday, though I couldn't remember what.

So that's why they always say to have head injuries healed right away.

I couldn't do anything, and Luke was busy getting us somewhere safe, so I knew my efforts of staying alert were wasted anyways.

But I couldn't fade back into oblivion. Great, today I was playing mind games with myself. They say when you can have a conversation with yourself in your head, there's something wrong with you. Well no, duh. _Obviously_ something was wrong with me, but I still couldn't think of what it was.

I mentally sighed.

I couldn't remember anything that happened recently, and I couldn't remember _where_ I was going. Not that it mattered anyway; there was nothing I could do about it.

I tried to think happy thoughts, but I couldn't think of anything happy; all I could remember was growing up friendless because Valentine wouldn't let me play with other children, and even if he had, they wouldn't have wanted to play with _me_ because I was his daughter, and the Clave was beginning to reject his radical views on Downworlders. Not that it mattered much anyways; Shadow-hunter children rarely had much time for play.

My whole childhood was just training and memorizing all the ways to escape from different positions. But I don't think mine was a normal Shadow-hunter childhood. Valentine did things differently, for the sake of the fighter rather than the scholar.

Something clicked slightly. I tried to think back over what I was reminiscing about to see why my brain had that déjà vu. I knew it was nothing about my childhood, or lack of friends. That much was obvious. And it wasn't the Clave going against Valentine either. Something about Valentine's training.

Maybe that's where I got my injury. It made sense. If only I could remember what it was. No, I take that back. Maybe I _didn't _want to remember what happened to my head. I mean it couldn't be very pleasant if this was the result.

Finally, the jostling subsided and I was immersed in a world of comfort. But comfort wasn't what I wanted. What I wanted was to be _free of my head_.

"Clary? Come on Clary, it's time to wake up. We have to meet your mother soon and I'm pretty sure she wants to see you _awake_."

I tried to answer, flutter my eyelids. Anything. But I couldn't. Stupid head injury. How could I have been so stupid to not get an _iratze_ on it before it had damaging effects?

I felt the stinging of a stele on my wrist and hoped it wasn't just an awake rune. My hopes died when my mind began buzzing with frenzy, and I still couldn't wake up.

"What the hell?" Luke's voice was thick with alarm.

Suddenly, my right eye began watering. It was like the sun was shining directly in my pupil and there was nothing I could do about it. Even if it was possible, shouldn't my eye try to keep some of the light out by reflex? Wait, that sounded like common mundane procedure in finding a concussion—dilating your pupils.

"Damn."

The stinging returned. Slowly, the aches and pains—most of which I hadn't noticed—began to fade away. An _iratze_. Perfect.

I opened my eyes and… it was dark. No, it wasn't dark. It couldn't be—we went _back_ in time after the flight here, not forward. It _should_ be sunny, and around the same time here as it was when we left Alicante.

I mentally sighed again. So it was bad enough that an _iratze_ wouldn't work? Lovely, my favorite. Geez, concussions really messed with your brain—I was _never_ this sarcastic when my brain was working right.

My one day with a concussion made me into a sarcasm queen.

I felt Luke's arms lift me again. But where else could he take me? He said himself that my mom couldn't find me like this. She'd kill him. And Rangor must be long gone by now. The only option left must be a mundane hospital. But they couldn't do anything quickly.

No, it would be a long time before they could help me. After all, they didn't have magic or runes, not that runes had helped anything so far, but they could only use plants and fungus. A lot of good those will do.

"Taxi!" Luke whistled for a taxi. He must have put another glamour on me while I was thinking; no taxi would stop for a wolf-like man carrying a dead looking girl around. But there was new information—we must be in a city, and a pretty busy one at that.

I let my senses expand, like one did when trying to see through a glamour, slowly rushing out in all directions to gather the most information. I heard the hustle and bustle of a million people all living their lives separately and rushing to get from point A to point B. I heard the yak of people on phones, mundies. I felt Luke's fingers on my left arm and left leg—he was carrying me bridal style… awkward. I felt the warm air of summer—Northern hemisphere. I felt shade, but it didn't feel like the barometric pressure was bad, so it wasn't overcast, but we must be in the downtown of a city. I heard traffic like none other, horns blaring and cars idling, which surprised me that I recognized this because I'd never heard traffic before in my life.

Suddenly, I knew where we were—New York City. It had an international airport, it was in the northern hemisphere, it had bad traffic and millions of people, and it was the right amount of time for the flight, if my senses were right on that one, because I slept for most of the flight.

We were in the taxi now, and I was lying across the seat, my head cradled in Luke's arms. My mom must have really scared him about making sure I was ok. I smelled the slight tinge of cigarettes, another fact that surprised me, and the peppermint smell of a cheap air freshener. I felt the creased vinyl seats and the crappy air conditioning. I had always wondered what it might be like to ride in a cab, and I was slightly disappointed—it wasn't nearly as glamorous as I thought it would be.

After a twenty minute ride, the cab stopped and Luke paid. He positioned me so that when he got out it would look natural, definitely used a glamour on me. The city smelled rundown here, like we were on the outskirts. We walked for a little ways and finally knocked on a door.

Wait, _knocked on a door?_

What was this, some kind of social visit or something? I thought we were meeting my mom, and that she would be yelling at Luke by now for whatever was wrong with my head!

I heard a door creak open and then, "Oh my! Let's see what we can do to get this one fixed up." The voice was strange, almost feline. And for some strange reason, it reminded me of Rangor Fell.

But where was I? It smelled like a Downworlder house in a mundane neighborhood. And I was certain that mundane doctors stopped practicing out of their homes decades ago. So maybe it wasn't a mundane?

Good place to start. But that also knocks out Shadow-hunter, because they would be at the New York Institute, and werewolf, because they would smell like Luke. And Luke certainly wouldn't take me to a vampire, plus they'd smell like blood. A faerie would speak in riddles, and this one certainly didn't. But that only left warlock; and I thought warlock's only helped themselves, except Rangor. But that would explain why the man reminded me of Rangor.

I felt a strange warming sensation on my head, like a dull throb. It started out large but then began focusing into one point, growing smaller and smaller by the minute. Ah, relief.

"There, that should do it. She'll be along in a few short minutes. Nasty concussion, that one. I'm surprised she even survived the blow to begin with, Shadow-hunter or not." The voice said.

"Thank the Angel!" relief saturated Luke's voice.

"The Angel? But I thought that werewolves didn't care about angels?" The voice inquired, curiosity making his voice go up an octave.

"No, they don't, but old habits die hard." Luke explained.

"Ah, so you were a Shadow-hunter, were you?" Understanding colored his tone.

"Once upon a time." Luke laughed, somewhat sadly. "I'm Luke, by the way." That surprised me; I had expected him to say Lucian Greymark. But I guess that we were in disguise now. I couldn't tell anyone my name was Victoria, I realized.

"Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn." So I was right.

"Rumors of you have spread all the way back to Alicante. And I can't say I've missed them in the public places around here either. I figured you were the only one that could help me. After all, if an _iratze_ doesn't work, then you know something's really wrong." Luke explained.

"They have? That's very good! Very good indeed. I think I might enjoy being famous." Magnus said, clapping his hands, his voice up several octaves now.

Finally, I felt the familiar feeling of not moving one's arms enough, the tingle of ants crawling up and down. My eyelids fluttered, and I was _awake_! In the realest sense of the word. Ah, freedom.

"Well hello there! Good to see your eyes open. I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." He was… sparkly… and bright. Like a rainbow. He all but blended in with his house, however. It was a pigsty, clothes everywhere. But yet, it looked somewhat modern. Magnus snapped his fingers, and a table full of food appeared before me. "I suppose you haven't eaten in awhile, so let's get you some food."

"Thank you. I'm Clary… Fray." Fairchild… Morgenstern. Same difference. Well, not quite, but close enough. "I'm quite ravenous actually. I don't take well to being locked in my head with not control over my body. It's quite disconcerting." My voice sounded like I hand eaten sandpaper, probably from disuse.

"Yes, I suppose it would be. Fray, you say? That's not a common Shadow-hunter name at all." Polite disinterest marred his tone.

"Uh…" I thought quickly… how would I have an unusual Shadow-hunter name? "Well, Luke is my dad, and his dad was mundane so…" I said by way of explanation.

"Oh, you usually hear quite a lot about those Shadow-hunter families that leave and come back. I wonder how I haven't heard of yours?" He seemed genuinely interested now.

"We fled to South America." "Australia." Luke and I said at the same time. Damn. I rather liked being able to say I was from Australia.

Luke laughed in a slightly uncomfortable way. "You see, my parents fled to South America, and I went to Australia to get back into the Shadow-hunters. I dreamed of it my whole childhood." He said by way of explanation.

"Extraordinary! First a mundane and a Shadow-hunter in South America, and then a werewolf and a…?"

"Shadow-hunter." "Mundane." We said at the same time again. Luke glared at me. I was trying to keep it as close to the truth as I could.

"Joyce became a mundane for me, since our species are not allowed to intermarry." Joyce? _Joyce!_ What kind of a name was that?

"Even more so." Magnus' eyes glittered. He clearly wanted to know quite a bit more.

"Well, thank you Magnus Bane, but Clary and I really must be going. How will I pay for it?" Luke evidently wanted to be free of the impromptu questioning. I, however, was not ready to leave. This food was exquisite, and I'd barely eaten more than a few bites of the feast. Pancakes and bacon and eggs and French toast. Oh, I was in heaven!

"You will simply come by another time and explain to me much more about your fascinating family. I do love a good story!" Magnus looked and sounded like a little kid on Christmas.

"But of course." Luke said formally. "Whenever you want, we'll be there. Goodbye. I hope to see you again very soon." Luke smiled.

"Wait," Magnus snapped his fingers and a to go box appeared before me full of the delicious food he gave me. And then he snapped them again and he had an envelope in his had. "Here's some of the food, I noticed you enjoyed it, and here, my darling, is an invitation to my next party which is in less than a week! I hope you can make it." He smiled and his cat-like eyes glowed with excitement.

"Will do," I said, taking the invitation and food from him. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome my dear."

We walked out the door together and Luke immediately started scolding me.

"Do you have any idea how conspicuous you've made us now! We'll have to leave New York immediately, as soon as we find your mother. Maybe we should go to Tokyo. Or maybe L.A. Someplace _big_ and far from here." Luke began rambling his thoughts out loud to himself.

We strolled back towards the city where we could get a cab, and as we did, we passed a night club, _Pandemonium_, which looked like a very popular Downworlder haunt. Maybe I would go there sometime, if we didn't leave here right away. I checked our location so I would know how to return if I ever felt like it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Luke asked, growing annoyed.

"Huh, yeah. Of course I am." I said, pulled out of my reverie.

"Then what did I just say?" He challenged.

"You said, 'Then what did I just say?'"

"Funny kid, real funny." He now sounded exasperated.

"_I_ thought so. How about you?" This was more fun than I thought it would be.

"Not so much. Look, we've gotta meet your mother and then skedaddle. Lingering is not good. Especially when we're not inconspicuous."

Luke hurried me along to go meet my mother.

* * *

**Alright guys! I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**

**As always, many thanks to my awesome beta, QuirkyCullen, who did this chapter and got it back to me so quickly! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been able to update so early! She also made it readable. Haha**

**I'm going to try to get back on the updating schedule. I don't think I'll be updating this Thursday, but deffinitely by next. Or I might just change the updating day altogether. We'll see. School starts back up again this week, so I'm hoping that I won't have too much homework the first couple days though/: BLAH.**

**Anyways, please please please review! It really encourages me when y'all review and helps me write faster. Please and thanks!**

**-AnniaAngele**

*****1/9/10***  
A break wasn't added to where it was supposed to be and I tried to fix it once before but it didn't work properly and the story just didn't flow as well without it. Sorry to all of y'all who thought it was an update. I will be writing the next chapter over the weekend and I'll probably change the updating day because Thursday doesn't work for me as well as I thought it would. Again, sorry for the false alarm and be expecting a new chapter within a week!(:  
-AnniaAngele**


	14. Part II, Chapter 4

**Okie dokie guys! Here's the next chapter! This is the NEW longest chapter ever! Haha. Author's note at the bottom, as usual! ((:**

**Thanks to all my favoriters, story alerters, and especially my reviewers! :D You guys are AWESOME!**

* * *

**Part II, Chapter 4**

_Clary POV_

We waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Finally, just past dusk, Luke decided it was time to call it a night. I glanced at the rolling hills and green trees of Central Park one last time, looking for my mom, before I turned around and walked back towards the city sprawl.

While we waited, I had eaten the rest of the to go box from Magnus Bane. It was exquisite, and I wished I could have gotten more. Maybe he would have some at his party later this week. If I was still here, that is.

"I wonder where she could be…" Luke mumbled to himself, his tone apprehensive.

"You don't think that Valentine got her, do you?"

"No, your mother cared too much about you for that to happen. She would have died before going back to Valentine again." I gasped.

"You don't think…" I couldn't even finish the thought. Couldn't even bear to think it.

Luke's face changed from worry to despair. "No, no. Of course not. Your mother is a strong person. The strongest I know. She'll be fine." But his tone sounded like he said it more to reassure himself than me.

The trees passed from around us and then we heard the familiar sounds of city life and traffic in the Big Apple. Soon enough, we even saw the streets, clogged with yellow cabs and black limos. As we approached, Luke hailed a taxi.

"The Plaza Hotel, please." He told the cabbie.

"Yes sir." The cabbie said, his cigarette bobbing in his mouth as he talked. What a hypocrite. The _no smoking_ sign was posted on his rearview mirror, and yet he was up there smoking away.

The cabbie was disgusting, with his light brown greasy hair. It looked like it formed a horse shoe on his head because just the top was bald, not the sides. And if I thought that mustaches were a thing of the past, I was wrong. This guy had a freaking caterpillar above his lip. But his mole on his cheek was competing with his mustache for the Largest-Amount-Of-Facial-Hair award.

Not that his cab was much better. The seats were covered with cigarette burns, and trash littered the floor. I wondered when it had last been cleaned, but then I realized, probably never.

The cab made slow progress through the traffic congested roadways, but it was still faster than walking. Walking at a mundane pace, that is.

When we pulled up to the hotel, I realized this was my first time actually _seeing_ it. Sure, I'd been there before, but I hadn't really realized how nice it was because I was too busy arguing with myself in my head. It was a tall building, like every other building in this city, but it was very classy. It had marble columns and the windows reflected the few visible stars like they were diamonds.

Luke paid the cabbie and we hopped out of the taxi and walked into the building. The lobby was grandiose. It had marble floors, marble columns, even marble counter tops at the front desk! An alcove of mirrors was ahead of me, and then I realized it was actually highly polished elevator doors. Right.

Luke walked purposefully through the lobby and straight for the doors. We walked in and he pressed the button for Floor 14, which was strange because it was right after 12. Stupid Mundanes and their superstitions. Ruin a perfectly good number because of old Pagan beliefs from a thousand years ago. Bah! Shadowhunters would never be so dense.

The elevator hummed as we went up, thankfully with no stops. The silence between Luke and I was pregnant with worry. What would we do if she'd been caught? Or worse?

A ding sounded and the doors opened up to level 14. We walked to the seventh room and Luke slid a key card into the slot. The door swung open. We walked in and went about everything carefully, tiptoeing around each other worried about doing or saying something that would set the other off. We'd both been through too much lately. Losing my mom was just the icing on the cake.

Room 1407 was a generic room, marble floors in the bathroom, two queen beds, a flat screen TV and a desk. Nothing huge, but it still had an air of gracefulness.

After eating a delicious plate of spaghetti from room service, I realized I couldn't sit in this room all night, concerned about my mom. I needed a distraction, something to explore. Well, there was that night club… _Pandemonium_ I thought.

"Um, Luke? I was wondering if… I could go out?" The last part of my sentence came out in a rush, as if I was unsure of myself. Which I was, if I thought about it—a new city, new life, with a person I'd only known for a couple of days, and my mother missing.

"Go out? Like socially?" his voice went up a few octaves in question.

"Yeah. Like to a club." My voice was quiet.

"With your mother missing? Do you even care that she's missing? That I promised to protect you at all costs? Do you even care about her?"

"Of course I do! It's just, I need a distraction. I need to not worry about her every second, not think about where she might be right now."

"No. That's absolutely out of the question. Not unless I was to go with you and I don't really feel like it right now." His tone was stern.

"I'm not asking you to watch over me like I'm going to die at any second. I'm very much alive and I deserve some freedom! I've spent my whole life under my dad's thumb, and newsflash! I'm DONE." I was now yelling. I had to let out my crazy emotions somewhere, but Luke was the unfortunate recipient.

"Guess what, if I hadn't heard about Magnus Bane, you probably would have been dead right about now." Luke's voice had risen to the pitch of mine.

"Well I'm not ok! And that's the whole reason we're here! Because my demon brother decided to knock my head on a rock! That's why my mom insisted on leaving today! It's not because I'm incapable of taking care of myself!" I turned on my heel and stormed out into the hallway.

Thankfully Luke was too stunned to react as I sprinted for the stairs. I pushed open the door to the stairwell and took the stairs two at a time. Just to throw him off, I decided to go up a level and then catch the elevator down, in case he regained his composure in time to catch me, what with his werewolf abilities. I opened the door on the next level and ran to the elevator. I punched the button, and when it didn't come right away, I pressed it repeatedly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator doors opened up to reveal the now familiar car.

I stepped in and pressed the button for the lobby. I was on my way.

-0-0-0-0-

After taking a taxi to _Pandemonium_, I hopped out and walked up to the long line of people. I stood at the back, right behind a nerdy guy and his friends.

He had dark brown hair, and acne. His glasses obscured his brown eyes as well. He and his friends were arguing about phrases it sounded like.

"I like _Bangin' Heads, Bangin' Babes_." Said a tall one with red hair, enthusiastically.

"Seriously? Can you get any more unrealistic? That just makes us sound desperate." the nerdy one said, with glasses and brown hair.

"Simon," the tall one addressed him, "You're just jealous because you get _no_ action. I dare you to dance with a girl tonight. You know, an actual _girl_. Look, there's even one right behind us. She looks nice and _single_."

The other three guys seemed to like this idea, and I noticed them sizing me up. The one called Simon seemed very uncomfortable, pleading with them with his eyes not to make him do it. They just got more rowdy and clapped him on the back, propelling him closer to me.

"H-hi." He mumbled as he stumbled towards me. "I-I was wondering if you would want to… you know… dance?" His words started coming out faster as he became more nervous. "I mean it's only one dance and everything, and it'll only take a few minutes. If you have a boyfriend, that's fine, too." Simon turned around to face his friends, his face beet red.

"No, no. It's fine." I smiled, and I could feel my own cheeks growing hotter as well. "I don't mind a dance." He looked back at me incredulously, a small smile growing on his lips.

"I'm Clary, by they way." I extended my hand towards him, as was the mundane custom of shaking hands.

"Simon." He reached out and shook my hand. "Do you mind if I ditch my friends and hang out with you? They're kind of crazy about girls, so they think I should be too." He grinned.

"No, no. It's fine." I grinned back.

"Thanks." His grin got bigger. It was infectious—as soon as his got bigger, mine followed. I liked Simon. "So, uh, what school do you go to?"

I paused. I didn't know what my story was. Well, the last place I was before here that a mundane would know was Paris. "I just moved here from France, so I haven't started yet."

His eyes lit up. "Really? That's so cool! You should definitely come to my school! I could show you around and stuff!"

I nodded.

"So, can you speak French?" He was trying to make small talk as the line was moving very slowly.

Thankfully, Valentine made me learn all kinds of languages growing up. Every major language in Europe to be exact. "Oui, mais je n'ai pas parlé longtemps le Français."

His mouth dropped open at my perfected accent. I guessed some things Valentine had taught me did pay off after all. "So there's this old song my mom listens to sometimes, and it has a French phrase in it, could you tell me what it means?"

"Sure." I allowed, good-naturedly.

"'Voulez-vous choucher avec moi ce soir?'" his voice had a singsong quality to it as he quoted me the lyrics.

"Uh…" I blushed. He _had_ to be setting me up for this one. "Are you sure you don't know what it means? Because it's a pretty well known phrase." I hedged. There was no way on the Angel that I was going to answer that question. But thankfully, we got to the bouncer and he allowed us into the club.

The lights were multi-colored and bright, flashing as bodies moved and swayed in unison to the music. The bass pumped through the soles of my feet, and the place smelled strongly of alcohol, downworlders, and other chemicals my brain didn't recognize.

Simon shouted to me over the music, "So what does it mean Frenchie?"

Crap. "Um… are you sure you don't know it?" I hedged again. He just wouldn't take no for an answer, now would he?

"Yeah, why would I have asked you if I didn't know what it meant?" His eyes gazed into mine innocently. Maybe he really didn't know what it meant after all. We were approaching his friends so I turned to him to explain quickly, before they noticed us.

"It means 'Do you want to sleep with me tonight?'" I tried not to be too loud about it, but I had to raise my voice over the pulsating music.

"What?" He shouted. I hadn't raised my voice nearly loud enough. This was going to make it ten times more awkward now.

"'Do you want to sleep with me?'" I called, this time much louder so he could hear me.

I must have yelled it loud enough that his friends could hear because I got a series of cat-calls and a bunch of 'You won't! No balls!' were directed at Simon. Perfect, just perfect. He had totally set me up for this one.

"Thanks a lot! Now I look like a huge slut!" I shouted at him and stormed off into the crowd. I felt hot tears sliding down my cheeks and I could tell I was red from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. Great, just great.

People were staring as I pushed my way through the myriad of dancing bodies. I reached the other side of the crowd with much difficulty, but I figured it was a good way to lose someone. I walked up to the bar to order a drink, hopefully something alcoholic to make me forget the huge disaster I made out of my reputation tonight.

I slide onto the vinyl bar stool and waited for the bartender to turn to me. When he finally did, I didn't hesitate. "Vodka shot. Actually, make that two. And a coke please."

"I need to see an I.D. please." His face looked friendly enough. Tall, early twenties, buff but not overly so, warm hazel eyes and thick brown hair, but even with his good features, he didn't quite come off as 'hot'. Maybe I could flirt him into it.

I pretended to claw through my bag, and I came up empty-handed. "Shit! I left it at home in my other purse. I would just run back and get it, but it's on the other side of town. Maybe I could come back tomorrow night and prove it over another couple shots?" I flashed what I hoped was an alluring smile.

His eyes lit up and he nodded. "Anything I can do to help a lady when she needs a drink." The bartender turned back to the drinks and within a few seconds he had my two shots and a can of coke. I slid the money I had pawed from my purse when 'looking' for my I.D. across the counter. He winked at me and his hand brushed mine when he grabbed the money. He _so_ thought he was getting laid tomorrow night. Too bad for him, I wouldn't even be in this city at that point.

As soon as he left to serve the other customers, I drank my shots with no chaser in between and felt the unfamiliar burn of alcohol in my throat. Good thing I ordered the coke too. I took a few swigs of the coke and started to feel a little woozy. The vodka must have been getting to me faster than I expected.

I sat there sipping on my coke for awhile when I felt a presence next to me. I glanced over and sure enough, it was Simon. He looked remorseful, but I was still mad at him for making me look like such a fool.

"Hey," He inhaled sharply, "I'm sorry about… you know, earlier. I really didn't know what it meant and I wasn't trying to set you up. But I can see how you would come to that conclusion. I just came over here to say that I didn't mean to do that and you don't even have to dance with me if you don't want to." He looked so morose I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"It's ok. I guess I overreacted. We could still dance… if you don't mind being seen with the slut of the club." I chuckled. I _chuckled?_ At being a slut? The vodka must have been getting to me faster than I thought.

He looked at me kind of funny, and then replied. "What? Of course I don't mind. And you're not the slut of the club. Let's go." He smiled that infectious smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

We danced a few songs and then I noticed a guy staring at me. He looked kind of funny, not right, but when he caught me looking at him, he grinned at me. I couldn't help but think that it looked _evil_. Unsafe.

I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Simon inquired. "Because if you are, my jacket is over there. I could go get it for you." He offered so nicely I felt bad for being so rude to him earlier.

"No, I'm not cold. With all these people dancing next to us, I couldn't possibly be cold. But thank you." I smiled at him, letting him know I wasn't rejecting him. "I just think I need another drink."

"Ok. Well I'll see you around Clary." He waved as I walked back towards the bar.

I sat down and before I could even order, I felt a presence beside me again. I was expecting it to be Simon, so I was a little surprised when I peered over to see the evil looking guy from earlier.

"Hello," he purred. Definitely not safe. My Shadowhunter senses were screaming at me. He must have been a demon. As a Shadowhunter, it was my job to kill him for the betterment of humanity. I knew I hadn't had much experience in real fights with demons before, but I was an exceptional Shadowhunter so I knew I could kill him. I just didn't know how with all these mundanes around.

"Hi," I murmured, thinking hard.

"Maybe you wouldn't mind coming with me to the back room? Somewhere a little more private than this whole club scene." His voice was seductive, and his eyes were hungry. But the only thing I could think was that it was privacy for me to kill him in. Perfect.

"Of course." I tried my most alluring smile ever. I doubted it would do anything other than make me look silly, but he looked _very_ interested.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the mass of bodies toward the back of the club. As we were moving, I thought I saw flickers of people following us, but I knew no one would bother with us.

He led me to a door that said:

_Danger: High Voltage_

_Do Not Enter_

He turned the handle, and we walked into a room full of shelves with plates and cups and other various kitchen related items. It was very dark, and no mundane would have been able to see in here, but I wasn't a mundane, and my eyes could see perfectly.

I shut the door behind me after we walked in, and then the demon started laughing like he'd won, but I _knew_ who had actually won. Me.

"You silly, silly girl!" He still laughed, but I thought I heard the creak of the door underneath his loud cackling.

"You silly, silly demon. I'm no girl, and it's about time for you to find out." I smiled, reaching for my dagger as his laughter died, replaced by fear. And then my smile faltered as I realized I had no dagger. I didn't have any weapons with me. Oh crap.

I was going to die here in this little back room, and no one would hear me scream over the music. My mom would never know what become of me. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I would _not_ beg. Shadowhunters didn't beg for their lives.

"What? No weapons, little Shadowhunter?" He taunted me. I knew then that it wouldn't be a fun death, but then, when was death ever fun?

"Of _course_ I have a weapon, though I'm surprised you would think I'm little. I'll have you know I'm at _least_ ten inches long and ladies are _always_ pleased." A cocky voice sounded from behind me.

I gasped as I saw a tall, blonde Shadowhunter step out of the shadows, followed by two others—a boy, tall and skinny with black hair and blue eyes, he was staring right at me, and a tall girl with long black hair and the same color blue eyes. The girl had a whip coiled in her had, the black-haired boy had a bow and arrow, and finally, the blonde boy carried a seraph blade.

The girl snapped her whip and it coiled around the demon's abdomen. He cried out in pain.

"Now, is there any reason why I should let you live?" The blonde Shadowhunter sneered.

"I have information," the demon gasped through his pain.

"Information about what?" his voice was hard, menacing.

"Valentine."

* * *

**Alright guys, this was really fun to write! Not gonna lie! Haha, I figured I leave y'all with a cliffy though, for several reasons. First, it was already the longest chapter ever. Second, I've never really left y'all a true cliffy before. And finally, I felt like being a little evil today! (;**

**As usual, thanks to my Beta, QuirkyCullen. Without her, this chapter would pretty much suck (like all my chapters before I had a beta did!) so yeah. Muah! ((:**

**Ok, so please remember to leave me some love and review! Since I left y'all with a cliffy, I figured that the first 5 reviewers could get a non-cliffy with an excerpt! (; So please review review review! :DD**

**-AnniaAngele**


	15. Part II, Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow... I'm AMAZED! 18 reviews! On one chapter! You guys encouraged me like crazy! Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! :D But especially you reviewers! :DD**

**I also wanted to say I'm sorry-I was planning on updating Monday but we had a few beta-ing issues and I got it up as soon as I could.**

**Here's your next chapter, loves!**

**Part II, Chapter 5**

_Jace POV_

"Valentine? No, thank you. And besides, February is a long time from now. I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but I might change my mind by then, unfortunately for you." Valentine? _Valentine?_ The guy who caused The Uprising? What was with all the demons suddenly having 'information' about him? It wasn't not like Valentine was one of them.

"No, not the holiday, stupid Nephilim. The _man_. He's the reason why there is no peace between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. You know? Famous guy, pale coloring, black eyes. Very charismatic." The demon was rushing through his words, obviously nervous and trying to save his worthless life, but his words brought back memories of my father. Through the years I had gradually come to believe that that night had been more of a dream than reality. I was hysterical and must have tried to explain away his death by inventing a man and replacing him, so that I could hope for him to return. I was wrong though—my father died that night, and he was never going to return.

"Look, you useless idiot, I know who the guy is. But I don't see how you could tell me anything about him that I don't already know. He's famous, used to be praised but after endless wars with Downworlders, the Nephilim turned their backs on him. All he ever was, was a radical thinker who wanted change, like a hippie to Mundanes. Now you're all telling me he has some new evil plot to destroy all Shadowhunters and make every Mundane into one. Like that's ever going to happen. Some joke to save your lives probably." I felt the girl tense behind me when Valentine had come up, and she seemed even more shocked to find out that all the demons were using him as a scapegoat. Maybe he was her hero or something.

"No, no. There's more than that. Trust me. But it's not a plot to save our lives—" His talking was cut off by my abrupt, but precise stabbing of his heart. I smiled in satisfaction as my usual rush from killing a demon ran through me. I felt like I could take on the world. But my rush was put on hold when I heard a whimper from the girl.

I turned around to face her, and for the first time, I actually looked at her. She had shocking colorful red hair, fiery even. And her green eyes sparkled like a rainforest when the sun comes out after a hurricane. She was just over five foot, and her porcelain complexion made her look doll-like when added to her height. She looked like she was about to faint, but at the same time, she was strong. The fragileness must have just come from her petite physique.

"They're so easy to kill anymore that it's not even _fun_." I grumbled.

"You killed him." She whispered flatly. Her eyes were wide and her mouth formed a small O.

"Of course I killed him. I couldn't very well let him live now could I?" My tone made it obvious that I thought her question was the dumbest thing I'd ever heard. It wasn't, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Jace," Isabelle hissed, her intent clear—don't tell the girl anything, she's not one of us.

"Izzy, she's obviously one of us. Why else would she tell the demon she's not a girl when she so obviously is? And can't you see the rune on her arm—her permanent rune? And she doesn't even smell like a Downworlder, like you do when you get home." My brain was working quickly, trying to figure out why exactly she would show up now. Maybe her family had left the Clave recently. The Institute wasn't expecting any visitors.

"You're right. She must be Nephilim—she has rune scars as well." Alec was always quick to back me up in situations like these. Of course, we all knew it was because he was in love with me, but since he was my _parabatai_ I figured I'd let him pretend everything was the same until he came out and told me he was gay. But he was also the only sensible one in these situations.

"Of course I'm _right_. I'm _always_ right." My tone implied annoyance. Alec frowned. He knew it was just an act better than anyone, but he didn't even know half of it.

"Are you all done arguing about me? Because I'm standing _right here_." The girl said, aggravated. He voice seemed much stronger this time; she must have been getting over the shock.

"I think we just reached our decision, which was really my original instinct. These two make everything so complicated." I felt a strong urge to impress this girl, which was unusual for me. Girls were always impressed by me—I never had to try with them. "These are Isabelle and Alec. Isabelle is the drama queen, in case you were wondering."

Isabelle gave me a dirty look.

"You know it's true. Don't even deny it." I directed to Izzy. "You may call me 'Lord.' I'm the perfect one. And the sexiest one. And the best demon killer. But if you're even the slightest bit intelligent, you would have gotten that from your first impression." I flashed a confident smile.

"I already know your name is Jace from when Isabelle called you that earlier so you can cut the bullshit." Her tone went from aggravated to downright infuriated. I had to admit, I liked her spunkiness, and how she was a straight-to-the-point kind of person.

"But I like 'Lord' so much better." I pouted. Girls always fell for my pout.

She sighed, and then blinked. So I was affecting her more than she let one. This was going to be fun.

"Yeah? Well cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it." Her tone implied that she was done with the small talk. I liked her—she was feistier than most girls in the club. But that was probably because she didn't look like she'd ever been here before, and by here I didn't mean _Pandemonium_, I meant New York. She was obviously a Shadowhunter, and her slight accent sounded like an Alicante accent—the way I talked when I got here too.

Suddenly, her face changed from distrust and challenge to something else, almost like you could see an idea blooming in her thoughts.

I liked how I could tell everything she was thinking from the expressions on her face, but she somehow still remained mysterious.

But now I had a bigger problem to figure out—what did we do with her?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Clary POV_

I had to admit, Jace was _hot_. But he was just so cocky. Ugh. And the silence was killing me. They all seemed like they were calculating some difficult equation in their heads, which they probably were—what letter comes after A? Or Jace was at least.

"So, where do you guys… you know… _live?_" I couldn't imagine a manor house anywhere in New York City. They must have lived pretty far out. Of course, I'm sure I would have know the exact details about how Shadowhunters lived outside of Alicante if my father had sent me to school like _most_ parents do.

Isabelle went into a fit of giggles, Alec even cracked a smile, but Jace just looked incredulous.

"How old are you?" He asked me like I was mentally incompetent.

"I'm sixteen, thank you. How old are _you_?" I shot back. What a dumbass.

"I'm seventeen, young grasshopper." He said formally, but I didn't understand the grasshopper part.

"So, if you're sixteen, then how do you _not_ know about Institutes? I mean, I'm pretty sure they teach that in the first years of school. I know that's what Hodge taught us." Isabelle was suspicious, no doubt. I couldn't let her know too much because if she found out who my father was, they would send me back, and I couldn't do that.

"My family never sent me to school. I was trained at home with my… er, brother." I made sure to make my tone let them know this subject was closed. They weren't getting any more information about my family life in Alicante. They couldn't know that Valentine was my father.

"Oh. But don't they only do that for kids who have parents really high up in the Clave?" Alec asked. I was surprised; he seemed like one of the more quiet types. And it was the first thing he'd said pretty much the whole time.

"I don't really know. We focused on physical training. Runes and laws were coming after we became physically superior to most Shadowhunters." Something flickered on Jace's face, almost like familiarity, but his mask of indifference was back within moments.

"If you're supposed to be superior to most Shadowhunters, then why didn't you take down the demon before we got here?" Isabelle was still very much suspicious, I could tell by her acidic tone of disbelief.

"Well, you see, I was in a hurry and forgot a weapon…" I blushed because it was the number one rule—never go anywhere without a weapon. My dad would have had Jonathan take me down to unconsciousness, having me begin weaponless, to punish me for a mistake like this.

"A hurry? To where?" This time it was Jace who asked. _Angel_, did these people ever stop asking questions? I felt like I was being interrogated, which I probably was.

"Here. I was in an argument with my friend and I had to get away quickly. I'm just really stressed lately. Are we done with the Spanish inquisition now? Because I have a dance to get back to." These people were unbelievable. All I wanted to come here for was a night of fun and dancing. And I could feel the bass pounding through the soles of my feet invitingly.

"Yeah sure. You're a Shadowhunter so it's not like we have any reason to hold you." Alec said dismissively. He seemed like the most rational one of the bunch.

I turned around and grabbed the handle of the small storage room, and as I walked out, I heard Jace's distinctively cocky voice yell from behind me. "You're welcome for saving your life!" Sarcasm. Lovely.

The brightly colored spotlights swirled around the dance floor, making patterns that seemed to dance themselves. And the atmosphere was almost smoky as they cut through the condensation of the fog machines. I slithered into the crowd and began dancing again, relieved to finally have some time to myself at last.

Until I saw Simon dancing through the crowd to me. Great… I really hoped he hadn't seen me come out of the storage closet. I'm sure that would look just stellar for my "Not a Slut" claim earlier.

He pushed through the last few people separating us, "May I have this dance?" His tone was formal. I thought he was still trying to make up for the incident earlier this evening.

"Of course." I smiled at him. He was just so darn likable. I felt like I'd known him my whole life rather than just a few hours.

He took my hand and put one hand on my waist, leaving me to grip his shoulder, like a slow dance. It was a start contrast to how other couples around us were dancing to the pounding beat.

"What was with the storage closet?" He yelled in my ear. _Crap!_ He saw! Great, just great!

"Oh, um… it was some bad directions to a bathroom." I tried to slur my words a little so that maybe he would write it off as a drunk's confusion to miss the giant RESTROOM sign near the door. For a Shadowhunter, I was pretty darn clumsy… maybe my normal state of clumsiness would seem drunk enough for him.

"Ok, well… do you want to go get something to eat with me? I'm kind of getting a headache…" He looked at me hopefully, his innocent brown eyes brightened.

"Yeah, food sounds delicious," I giggled. Dang, I was going to have to continue to play drunk. Why did I do that? Oh, right. Because he had irresistibly cute puppy dog eyes.

Simon grabbed my hand and led me through the throng of twisting bodies. I felt my butt being grabbed, but I ignored it—in a crowd this big, there were bound to be creepers. When we finally reached the other side, I thought I caught a glimpse of silky long black hair fluttering in the crowd, but I decided not to pay attention to it. I didn't think Isabelle liked me very much.

We opened the doors onto the street and stepped out into the fresh air of New York City, or as fresh as New York City air gets anyways. Once outside, it seemed like Simon's flirting came to a halt as he finally dropped my hand from his and took a step away from me, like we were walking as just friends. I had to admit, it was so much more natural being with Simon like this—walking beside one another in a comfortable silence. My mother would have liked him, I decided.

"I don't know what food you like, but I suppose since you just moved here, everything is new. But there's a restaurant called Taki's up here, and I've never been there before. I figured the closer the better…" He trailed off, unsure, waiting for me to say something I guessed.

"Oh, Taki's sounds great. I'm starving." I watched the sidewalk fall away beneath my feet, wondering how many different lives passed over this portion of sidewalk a day, how many people lost in their busy lives had walked here and not stopped to wonder at the beauty of the city, the red brick walls of the church we were passing, the city skyline a couple miles in the distance, the rolling mass of green known as Central Park. How could the humans not appreciate this jewel right under their noses?

We kept walking for a few more minutes until we finally came up to a rundown looking small restaurant with a bright yellow sign titled _Taki's_. It looked homey, like the kind of place I wouldn't mind running out to several times a week for a smoothie or just to get out of the house and take a break. Friendly.

Simon held the door open for me, and a bell rang when the door closed behind us. A waitress looked up from behind the counter when she heard the sound and called over to us, "I'll be right there, dears. Just one moment."

She walked over to a table not too far away, and I was just about to look away when a memorable blonde head smiled conceitedly at the waitress.

Jace.

* * *

**As always, many thanks to my beta, QuirkyCullen, for taking the time to make sure this chapter is readable. Muah!**

**Other than today, I figured you all might have noticed that I've been updating on Mondays lately. It seems like the best day to update so that's what I'm planning on changing the new updating day to. (With the exception of the occasional Tuesday in case a chapter needs a rewrite or something)**

**Also, I wanted to point out that we're finally getting to the good stuff! Whoo! And the plot! Haha.((:**

**And please review to let me know what you think! :D I LOVE reading your reviews! They're like chocolate at that time of month. Haha. Anyways, first 5 reviews will get an excerpt! (Aside from anonymous because I don't know where to send it.)**

**Kisses, AnniaAngele ((:**


	16. Part II, Chapter 6

**Hey there!(:**

**So, here's your next chapter! I'm pretty nervous about this one, so please please please let me know what you think!**

**As always, many thanks to all my favoriters, alerters, and especially my reviewers! :D You guys keep me writing!**

**Author's note at the bottom, read on! :D**

* * *

**Part II, Chapter 6**

_Jace POV_

Alec and I left Pandemonium after meeting the other Shadowhunter. Izzy wanted to stay and dance, so we opted to go to Taki's for some food. Demon killing, Pandemonium, and Taki's all in one night… Angel, I was in heaven.

"So what did you think of the new Shadowhunter? Don't you think the Clave would have notified us if someone was coming here?" Alec was always the sensible one. Of course, Izzy and I hadn't thought that far ahead. We had just been slightly suspicious that she hadn't had a weapon.

"Yeah," I thought. It only made sense that she wasn't here on normal Clave orders. Otherwise they would have told us to expect her. A Shadowhunter showing up out of the blue like that was extremely uncommon. "I think it is kind of weird, but it's not like she's an enemy. The only thing I can think of is that maybe she's leaving the Clave for good."

"But then wouldn't she have to cut off all communications with anyone in the Clave and all demon killing activities? Just be a mundane pretty much?"

"Well, she should, but who would want that, even if they do want out of the Clave's politics. Sometimes I even want out of the Clave."

"Yeah, me too." Alec sounded dejected and hopeless. Sometimes he got that way for seemingly no reason at all. He was my _Parabatai_, but I couldn't always tell what he was thinking. "I guess that makes sense then."

The bell over the door rang, signaling that someone else had come in. I didn't bother to look up—it was probably just another werewolf.

"I'll be right with you dears. Just one moment." Kaelie called, walking over to our table to get our orders. "Jace, Alec." She greeted us. "The regular?"

"You know how I like it." I winked.

She blushed, and then giggled. "Of course." And then she strolled over to the waiting party. I followed her with my eyes, only to be shocked when a flaming mass of familiar red hair caught my attention, a look of incredulous consternation on her delicate features. Her mouth formed a small "O," and her eyes looked wide and innocent.

Clary.

But who was with her? A mundane obviously. And he looked like he wanted to get down on one knee and propose to her right then, but she probably didn't even notice his affections toward her. He was tall, standing next to her, but I put him at around 5'9, with medium brown hair and a lanky build. He had glasses and commonplace brown eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt that said "D&D." Though what it could mean I had no idea. He looked nerdy.

I wondered who he was, and why someone as pretty as Clary would hang out with him. She probably felt bad for him, but if he was a mundane and she, a Nephilim, then how come she could stand hanging out with him? Nephilim _hated_ talking to mundies. Or at least most of us did.

"Hey, look—she _is_ being excommunicated from the Clave. She's hanging out with a mundie." I whispered, nodding my head toward her direction.

"_What?_ She's _here?_" Alec whispered furiously, whipping his head around to take a look.

"Way to _not_ be obvious about it bro. She definitely _won't_ notice us now." We might as well ask her to sit with us then… I groaned.

"Well, we could always ask her to sit with us." Alec suggested. Of course, he would think of that as a positive thing.

"And what? Mask everything we want to know so that the mundie doesn't understand? Because _that_ sounds like my kind of fun."

"When else are we going to get the chance to talk to her again? We might not ever even see her again. This is probably our only chance to get answers." Alec always thought of stuff like that. I hated it.

"Why do all of your plans have to actually make sense? Because I really hate following them." I said as I got up to go ask them to join us.

Kaelie had just seated them in a booth on the other side of the bar, beside the windows to the left of the door. We'd never sat there before—we sat at the same booth every time since before I came here, which was straight ahead along the back of the wall, parallel to the bar which made the restaurant like an "L," except it was backwards.

I approached as Clary was perusing the menu, and the mundie looked rather disgusted. He was probably on the werewolf page, where they had mostly dog food, like kibble cereal.

I stood next to the table and cleared my throat. The mundie looked up, surprised. Clary didn't seem quite as much.

She didn't take her eyes off the menu as she said, "What do you want, Jace? Simon and I are trying to get something to eat in _peace_." Her voice was bored, almost dismissive. But at least I knew the mundie's name now.

"Alec and I were actually wondering if you wanted to come sit with us. We know all the good stuff here." I flashed a grin, and her careful disinterest faded just a bit. Then her cheeks reddened.

"Simon, this is Jace." She fanned her small hand out towards me. "He's an ass. Would you like to sit with him?"

"Uh…" Simon chocked on his water, her bluntness probably surprising him more than me. She was extra spunky now. "I-it doesn't matter to me." He sputtered, trying to get the information out before he made another embarrassing fail with his speech.

"The _mundie_ isn't invited." I enunciated each word carefully, so that neither of them could miss my meaning, even if Simon didn't know what a mundie was.

"Then I'm not either." She glared at me. I guess I hadn't made a good first impression. Odd. I always did. "Simon, are you ready to order?" She asked as if I wasn't standing right there.

"Um, not really. I'm still looking." He looked embarrassed, unable to find any normal food, obviously.

"The normal stuff is on the back." I stated bluntly.

Simon flipped over his menu and found what he was looking for. "Thanks, man." Clary looked offended I was even still here, but she refused to look at me.

"Clary, the only reason the mundane isn't allowed is because we don't want to have to tiptoe around our meanings or explain everything." I placated. She had to at least understand that.

"Simon is smart. We could just talk and either let him figure out on his own or let him ask questions." She was still looking away from me.

"And break the law of the Clave? What about _sed lexa dura lexa_?" She was clearly excommunicated. No real Nephilim would be ok with telling a _mundane_ about the Clave.

"Well, I've already broken enough laws so this one won't make much of a difference." She said brusquely, then her mouth went wide and she looked shocked she had said that.

Before I could ask what she meant, she addressed Simon, "Do you want to go sit with them?"

"S-sure." He looked like he wanted to say no, but that he was afraid to upset her.

She got up and walked past me over toward my table. Alec was eyeing me funnily, probably wondering why it had taken so long and why she looked angry.

"Don't mention the mundie." I mouthed to him. He nodded.

Clary abruptly plopped down in my seat and scooted over towards the inside. I was right behind her and was going to sit beside her, when she glared at me.

"This seat is for Simon." She hissed.

"The mundie gets my seat. Great."

Alec shot me a look, as if to say "You just told me not to mention the mundie. Are you insane?" But I ignored it.

"The mundie has a name, _Jace._" She said, her voice acidic.

"Angel, someone's PMS-ing. Got to protect our boyfriend now don't we?"

"Jace…" Alec warned. He didn't want me to upset her so much that she'd walked away and we'd loose our chance to get answers.

Kaelie then walked over with our orders, smiling at me. And then she froze, looking confused by our new arrangement. Her smile faltered.

"Hey, sweetness." I smiled encouragingly. She walked up and placed the sweet potato French fries down in front of me and Alec.

"Can I get you two anything?" She directed to Simon and Clary.

"We'll have whatever they're having." Clary stated simply, but in a tone that clearly said _go away_.

"I'll be right back with that for you." She smiled and hurried off towards the kitchen.

"So, Clary, where are you from?" Alec asked, by way of starting things.

"France. She's from France." Simon choked out, so quiet I could barely hear him.

"From the Institute in Paris, or another Institute?" Alec continued. He was good at the friendly, non-sarcastic questioning.

"No, but I did come from France." She hedged.

"The province of Alicante?" He asked delicately, hoping that Simon didn't know every part of France.

"Yes."

"When did you leave?"

"Why do you want to know? I'm here now and that's all that matters."

She didn't trust us. That much I knew.

"Well, you see Clary," I began, "Usually when someone comes to town, we get a message from the Clave. You're here, but we got no message. Doesn't that say something to you about your being here?"

"Why would someone need to send you guys a message that a girl from France just moved to New York?" Simon asked. So he was into chivalry.

"Because when someone from our… _descent_ moves to a new place, the people in that new place need to know to expect them, to have a room ready." Alec said carefully.

"So you're French too? I didn't know the French were so tight knit…" He trailed off. Mundanes were so _dumb_ sometimes.

"No, we're from Alicante. It's just east of France, but so close that most people just consider it part of France."

"Oh. So is the Clave your government or something?"

"Yes, you could say that. And whenever they send someone new out into the world, they let the Nephilim in that city know to expect someone new." Alec was really good at keeping the mundie in the dark while still explaining everything.

"Wait, are you all Nephilim?"

"Yes, Alicante is where we're from, but we're Nephilim in descent."

"But… isn't that something in the Torah? Like angels?"

"Yes. There are rumors that we're part angel. That's where we got the name."

"But that can't be true. Why keep such a preposterous name?"

"Because that's how we've come to be known. Preposterous or not."

Before Simon could ask _another_ question, I addressed Clary, who was taking a sip of her water. "Have you been excommunicated?"

She spit her water out all over Alec and I in shock. "What?" Her voice was strained.

"First of all, _ew_. And second, have you been excommunicated?"

"I heard you the first time. No, I haven't been _totally_ excommunicated… only in a way."

"Well, you asked what so I just wanted to clarify. And how have you been excommunicated _in a way_?"

Clary looked pensive, like she was trying to decide how much to tell us.

"Order up!" We heard from the back of the kitchen. Shortly after, Kaelie walked out from behind the counter and placed two more orders of sweet potato fries on the table.

"Thank you." Clary said softly.

"You're welcome dears," Kaelie said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Especially you." She winked at me, and ran her hand down my arm as she walked away.

Clary made a gagging sound.

"What? It's not like you've never seen someone flirt with someone before. I mean look at me. People can't resist me. Especially girls. You've been flirting with me all night."

"Au contraire. I've been hating you all night. Flirting and hating are two very different things. Maybe you should learn the differences—it might make you understand how people _really_ feel about you."

"Ouch." Alec chuckled. Simon also seemed very amused, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"You never answered my question." I reminded her, severely.

Clary grew quiet again. She didn't speak for several seconds. I was about to ask her if she was planning on answering it when she held up a finger.

"I'm escaping my family. My dad and I didn't get along. Neither did my brother and I. I'm excommunicating myself from my family. Not the Clave." Her face fell as she said this. I was going to ask about her mother, but since she didn't mention her, it was very likely her mother died many years before, fighting demons as almost every Shadowhunter did.

"Well that makes a lot more sense. The Clave hasn't notified us because they don't know where you are. You're remaining a part of the Clave, though, right?" Alec asked in a reasonable tone. If we were Mundanes, he'd be the police guy who negotiated with hostage holders.

"I don't know yet. I'm afraid they'll find me and force me to come back. I'm not 17 yet." She blushed.

"Well, we'd love to have you stay with us, but we'd get in trouble if you were found, because the Clave likes to know everyone who stays at the Institutes. I'm sure you know that… Or maybe you don't since you haven't learned about the… er… _government_ of Alicante." Alec hedged for the mundie's sake

"We could always 'forget' to notify the Clave, Alec. It's not like it's a big thing. They wouldn't care that much if it's just a minor Nephilim. Plus, my sexiness would get us out of anything major. And Maryse and Robert aren't here right now. At least for the time being."

"Izzy won't like it, but it's our duty." Alec decided. Being the oldest, he had all the decision making power.

"Nope," I popped my 'P.' "But she doesn't have to."

"So it's settled. Clary, you're welcome to come stay at the Institute with us."

"I-I think—" The bell over the door tinkled.

"I think…" She started again.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Izzy asked venomously, walking up to the booth.

* * *

**Well, sorry about the cliffhanger... it seemed like a good place to stop. Plus, I gave you an _all Jace chapter!_ So I figured y'all wouldn't mind too too much!(;**

**Many many many thanks to my awesomely amazing beta, QuirkyCullen. You always get the chapters back to me so fast and I know they're in great hands! Plus, my random questions about Simon's height and if something needs more description probably aren't norm for beta readers. You are truly amazing! _(On a side note, does Simon even have a definite height? If he does, please let me know so I can fix his description. I wasn't sure...)_**

**Well, please please please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews and they help me overcome writers block for y'all! I love reading them and I try to respond to each and every one! This was kind of a landmark chapter so I'm really nervous to see everyone's opinions of it... I'm guessing that I'm going to be getting more people who dislike it now... sorry guys! And don't forget, the first 5 reviewers get an excerpt!**

**-AnniaAngele**


	17. Part II, Chapter 7

**Hello Lovelies! **

**I'm backkk! :DD Yay! Thank you so much for all the reviews, and thanks to my favoriters and alerters! You are the awesomest readers ever! :D**

**Without further ado, your chapter!**

* * *

**Part II, Chapter 7**

_Clary POV_

_"What's _she_ doing here?"_ Isabelle asked venomously, walking up to the booth.

Ouch. Isabelle still must not have trusted me from the 'Spanish Inquisition' in the back room of _Pandemonium_.

"Flirting with me. _Obviously_. Angel, Izzy. You can be so _dense_ sometimes." Jace drawled, sounding bored but slightly cocky. How he managed to do that, I didn't know.

"I believe we had this conversation already, _Jace._ You know; the one you needed an _Iratze_ for." I glared at him. He was so infuriating.

Isabelle started tapping her high heels in impatience, which annoyed some werewolves sitting at the bar, but when they looked over, she gave them a death glare worthy of Medusa and they turned back around. Her hair was sweaty and tangled from a night of dancing, and her make up had slight flaws in it from wear, but she was still gorgeous. It was probably how she was so statuesque and she knew how to carry herself with confidence. Her blue eyes sparkled in the indignation of not being included by her brother and friend.

"Well, not that listening to you two flirt like five year olds is boring, but I'd rather know _what's going on_ right about now." She said severely, her patience stretched to its breaking point.

"Clary was just deciding if she wanted to stay with us." Alec said calmly, almost too much so, like it was rehearsed. Which it probably was, considering that he had decided to buttheads with his sister when he extended me the invitation to stay.

"_What?_" Isabelle's breath whooshed out of her while her face turned tomato red with rage. Even then, she still looked exquisite and statuesque. In fact, they all did—Jace and Alec included. When in mortal peril of a beauty queen, envy her figure… great battle plan, no distractions at all, I thought dryly.

"You heard me Isabelle," Said Alec, stern and parental-like, "and as the oldest, I get to make that decision, not you."

Jace made a _tsk-tsk_ sound, which only seemed to infuriate Isabelle more.

"You can't do this!" Isabelle half shrieked as she pivoted on her heel and darted out the door, steely blue eyes flashing and hair turning. I envied her balance—her white skirts rustled expertly with no hint of trouble from her heeled boots.

She pushed open the door and left. I watched her retreating white figure through the glass with my mouth hanging open until she disappeared around a corner.

"Well," said Jace, "She took that rather well."

"Now is not the time for sarcasm." I replied severely.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" he asked, "Because if I remember correctly, she _did_ take that rather well—I mean at least she didn't use her whip on you."

"It's happened before." Alec added, dryly.

Simon looked half dazed, and I realized he had probably never been that close to a girl that beautiful. I could see his drool slowly dripping down his chin. _Yuck._ "Who," he began, slowly, "was that?" His eyes stayed glued on the corner window where she'd last been.

"That, mundane, was Isabelle Lightwood, heartbreaker extraordinaire. And you, mundane, are not the type she sleeps with." Jace pointed out, none too bluntly.

I glared at him.

"What? I was just saving him the pain because a guy like him would have his heart ripped out and stomped on by those high heeled boots in no time with Isabelle." Jace widened his eyes to appear innocent. I knew there was no way that he actually was.

"Well," said Alec, "Not that Izzy doesn't break her fair share of hearts, but we have more pertinent matters to discuss."

"That _was_ pertinent- just not important." Jace felt the need to point out.

"Anything that is pertinent must also be important." I said.

"Ah, so we have a philosopher in the room."

"_Jace_," Alec hissed.

Jace held his hands up in an act of surrender. "Alright. Chill bro."

"So, what do you say, Clary?" Alec turned his blue eyes on me. They were much darker than his sister's but just as striking.

"Yes, I think I will." My heart thumped unevenly at the thought of living with Isabelle constantly, or meeting Jace's tawny eyes all day long. But this was a challenge I was determined to beat.

~0-0~

The sweet potato fries were mouthwatering and Simon and I finally stopped talking enough to finish them. When Kaelie's blonde hair bobbed up to the table again, I noticed something funny about her eyes—they were entirely blue, not just the iris, but the pupil and the white as well.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked kindly.

"Just the check, please." said Alec, politely.

She pouted at Jace, but went off to get it for them.

"Could you _not_ tease the wait staff like that, Jace? They're going to start hating us soon, and then they'll spit in our fries." Alec predicted glumly.

"She likes me perfectly fine—she's just sad to see my attractive face leave." Jace argued, indignantly.

They shushed up as Kaelie walked back with their bill. "If you need anything else, anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know." She smiled, and her eyes were on Jace the whole time. I couldn't help feeling a little angry about that. Who did she think she was, flirting with customers like that? It was poor service.

"Thank you, sweet." Jace winked at her. I was disgusted.

He slid a few bills onto the table and we scooted out of the booth, heading towards the door. If I never saw that abhorring display of affection again, it would be too soon.

"'Bye now, dears!" Kaelie called out from behind us, her voice a little disappointed, probably from not getting a goodbye kiss from Jace.

Alec opened the door and walked out into the cool air of early morning New York. The early morning traffic was just picking up as tired workers drove in the lightening darkness.

I was just about to walk through the door when I felt a sudden pain in my forehead and a sound like shattering glass. Alec and Jace turned and looked at me in astonishment. I felt something warm and sticky trickling down my face. I wondered, dazed, what had happened, and then I saw the jagged pieces of glass still in the empty door frame. Oh.

"Did you just walk into a door?" Jace asked, incredulously.

"It would seem that a certain boy hadn't had the decency to hold it open for a lady." I spat, venomously. I was feeling woozy from loss of blood, and I suddenly realized I hadn't slept since the airplane. From there, I realized that technically it was less than 24 hours since my brother had given me the horrible head injury that kept me trapped inside my head after the plane. Two head injuries in one day. Great. _Just_ what I needed.

I must have looked even worse than I felt because all three were looking at me in concern, and Kaelie hurried towards the door.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked, as her eyes searched Jace quickly for any sign of injury.

"Of course, look at the guy standing up. Just ignore the girl on the ground, _bleeding_." But my voice came out weak, so it sounded more like a plea for help. "Ugh." I groaned. Now I sounded even _more_ unstable. Just stop making noises, I told myself.

Jace walked over to me and pulled out his stele. He calmly drew an _Iratze_ on my arm, and the pain immediately started fading into a dull throb centered on my right temple.

Simon seemed shell shocked for a moment, but then he scrambled towards me, worry evident on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked as he shouldered Jace aside, not realizing that I was fine… now.

"I'm fine." I knew that if he noticed I had stopped bleeding, it was all over. The one completely _normal_ friend I had would be in jeopardy of staying that way.

"What was that he drew on your arm?" Simon asked, confusion in his voice. "It made black lines and then it faded."

"It's like a shot that stops bleeding," Alec jumped in. It was a good thing he was good at lying on the spot. "Jace here just likes to make designs with it." He mock glared at Jace, as if it were an immature thing to do.

"I always thought being a tattoo artist would be cool." He grinned, shamelessly.

Simon looked infuriated. "Yeah, let's all play arts and crafts on a girl with a _head injury_." He shouted.

Jace shrugged his shoulders, unabashed.

"Simon, I'm fine. See? Not even a scratch anymore." I comforted him, which was strange—_I_ was the one who just had a door smashed into my head, and _he_ was the one who needed comforting. I wondered how we could be so close after such a short acquaintance, like brother and sister… but the real kind, nothing like Jonathan.

Simon held his hand, and helped me to my feet. "Thanks."

"No problem." He seemed reluctant to let go of my hand, but did so in the end.

"Taxi!" Jace whistled to a taxi driving by. It pulled to a stop next to the curb.

"What's your number?" Simon asked quickly, "In case we want to get in touch or hang out." He seemed oddly uncomfortable, so I wondered if asking for my number was a risqué thing to do.

"Um… my number?"

"Oh…" his voice fell, disappointed. "I see. Don't worry about it—we didn't know each other that well anyways." He started to trudge off, his shoulders slumped.

"Simon!" I called, grabbing his wrist, "Why are you walking away?"

He looked confused. "Because you obviously didn't want to give me your number so you must not want to even be friends. It's ok. I get it. Girls like you don't hang out with guys like me. You don't have to—"

I cut him off. "_What_," I began, "on earth are you talking about?"

"I… uh." He stuttered, stunned, "What are _you_ talking about?" He countered.

"What's a _number_?"

He choked a laugh. "Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"Well, a number is something we use to count with. It shows value and—"

"Don't give me the definition!" I chided, amused. "What did you mean earlier, when you asked me for _my_ number?"

"Oh," He looked uncomfortable again. "Like your phone number."

I stared at him blankly.

"You know, so I could… um… call you. To talk."

"What's a phone?" I asked.

"You don't have _phones_ in France?" He looked incredulous.

"Well, I'm sure they do in France, but not in Alicante." I explained. "We're a small province."

"Well phones are how you get in touch in big cities."

"You mean like a cellular phone?" I asked.

"Or a home phone. But yes."

"I don't have one. No one from Alicante does. Or at least," I shot a look at Alec and Jace, wondering if they had one, "not when I just left."

"Oh." Simon looked disgusted, like life without a phone would be horrible. "Well, how will we stay in touch?"

"Well, we can give you the address of the Institute and you can come by and see me." I smiled, kindly.

"NO." Jace said, firmly. "That's absolutely out of the question. No mundane has been in the Institute in over a hundred years!"

"Well, then Simon can be the first then." I countered. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to invite him in. Just so he can get in touch with me."

"I don't see a problem with it at all." Alec said, a slight frown on his lips at Jace's reaction. I couldn't fathom why.

"_What?_" Jace looked shocked. I could tell he was going to argue when the cabbie honked his horn.

"Hey kids, you gettin' in the car or what? I got fares to get and idling here isn't good on my paycheck." He grumbled with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth hampering his New York accent just a little. His voice sounded like he'd been smoking all his life, which was probably a _long_ time.

"Yeah," Alec called to the cab driver. He opened the back door and slid in. As he was sliding he said the address of the Institute awfully loud. I looked at Simon, hoping he was taking note. He nodded at me. I smiled, relieved. No fight with Jace over this at least.

"After you," Jace fanned his hand out towards the backseat of the cab. "I'm not squishing in the middle when we have someone the size of a toddler to fit perfectly."

I glared, but slid in, nonetheless. "Don't talk down to me."

"Well," said Jace, sliding next to me, "I could hardly talk _up_ to you. You're too short." He said.

I stared out Alec's window in fastidious distaste.

It was a silent ride.

Ok, so a few things:

* * *

**We're getting close to the end of Part II! Whoo! No, even though I only have 4 parts planned, that does not mean we're halfway through... well maybe it does. We'll see. **

**Also, many thanks to QuirkyCullen, beta extraordinaire! :D**

**And please review and let me know what you think! :D Almost to 100! Whooo! :DD**

**-AnniaAngele**


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE 43011

AUTHOR'S NOTE 4/30/11

Hey guys! I know you're all probably insanely mad at me for not updating for the past… forever! And I feel terrible, but school has gotten crazy this last semester—for the last two weeks alone I've had to do four separate projects, and that's not including several tests and tons of other homework. It's been a pretty crazy three months!

I AM going to finish this story. I really am! But I just have to get through this school year first. Once summer starts, I'm all yours! (Aside from a trip to Jamaica, but other than that!) I WILL finish this summer. There's no doubt about that. I'll try to update during May sometime, but no promises.

And can I just say one more thing? Y'all are AWESOME and if you're still with me, there is no measurement for how thankful I am. Thanks guys! I LOVE YOU!

AnniaAngele


End file.
